Las alas del demonio
by YukiDalemania
Summary: El joven Karamatsu fue abandonado en las puertas de una parroquia cuando era bebé y al crecer decidió seguir los mandatos celestiales y dedicar su vida a Dios convirtiéndose en un sacerdote. Bajo una crianza estricta, no puede ver la hipocresía y no conoce la crueldad humana. Hasta que un día, una visita a su pequeña parroquia podría cambiar todo en lo que creía a la fuerza.
1. La llegada a la parroquia

[ADVERTENCIA]

El siguiente fic contiene violencia gráfica, posible falta de respeto hacia la religión, burlas a situaciones históricas, filias raras y mucha crueldad gratuita.  
Los personajes son representativos de la historia. Probablemente OOC.

[SINÓPSIS]

El joven Karamatsu fue abandonado en las puertas de una parroquia cuando era bebé y al crecer decidió seguir los mandatos celestiales y dedicar su vida a Dios convirtiéndose en un sacerdote. Bajo una crianza estricta, no puede ver la hipocresía y no conoce la crueldad humana. Hasta que un día, una visita a su pequeña parroquia podría cambiar todo en lo que creía a la fuerza.

[PAREJAS]

El fic es enteramente KaramatsuxOsomatsu, pero habrá desarrollo de otras situaciones que involucren a otros personajes y otras parejas (que incluyen al dúo protagonista).

* * *

"Las alas del demonio".

Capítulo 1 – "La llegada a la parroquia".

Un aire pesado y frío helaba todo lo que estaba a su paso mientras el hombre vestido de sotana caminaba por las estrechas calles de la ciudad que le vio nacer. Podía recordar que sin importar cuantos años pasaran en aquellas épocas el clima azotaba sin piedad acabando con la luz que hacía brillar los caminos, destruía las cosechas y e incluso arrebataba las vidas de aquellos individuos que no tenían las formas de calentar su hogar. El frío podía ser terrorífico e inquietante.

Mientras regresaba a su parroquia con una bolsa de papel llena de pan, pudo ver el cuerpo de uno de los muchos indigentes que deambulaban a falta de un techo y abrigo. El hombre de cabello azabache se arrodillo ante aquél cuerpo acercando su mano hacia donde la nariz de éste se encontraba. No había respiración.

Una vez que determinó que no había más vida en ese cuerpo, desabrochó el cuello de la camisa del difunto buscando algo con cuidado de no tocar la piel fría. Había la posibilidad de que no muriera debido al frío, sino a una enfermedad del señor de las tinieblas. Lo encontró. Aquella cruz de cuentas que todo creyente debía llevar alrededor del cuello y que demostraba la fe incluso en la adversidad. Ahora que lo sabía podía actuar.

Tuvo que aplastar entre sus brazos la bolsa de pan para poder sujetar su propia cruz entre ambas manos. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó unas plegarias.

\- Oh, Dios todopoderoso, por la muerte de Jesucristo, tu hijo, destruiste nuestra muerte; por su reposo en el sepulcro santificaste las sepulturas y por su gloriosa resurrección nos restituiste la vida a la inmortalidad. Escucha mi oración por aquél que murió en Cristo y anhela la feliz esperanza de la resurrección. Concede, señor de vivos y muertos, a aquél que en la tierra te conoció por la fe, y ahora podrá alabarte sin fin en el cielo. Por Jesucristo, nuestro Señor. Amén. –Rezó mientras apretaba aquél crucifijo y al terminar lo soltó.

Terminado aquél acto de "salvación", como era llamado por sus santidades de la parroquia, se había conseguido parar del suelo mientras con su mano libre sacudía la nieve que tenía en la parte baja de su sotana.

Levantó una pierna para pasar por encima de aquél cadáver congelado de algún creyente sin nombre que jamás podría aspirar a más que a terminar en una fosa común y siguió su camino. Debido al tiempo que había demorado, el pan se había enfriado y sintió un poco de tristeza pues quería que todos en la parroquia disfrutaran de aquél pan caliente recién horneado. Aunque igual sabía que no podía hacer mucho pues comenzaba descender la temperatura. Tendría que bastar con recalentar el pan en el horno de piedra. Ya conseguiría permiso de las hermanas para calentarlo mientras preparaban el café con leche para la cena.

Las campanas de la parroquia comenzaron a sonar cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ésta. El sacerdote se preguntó qué estaría pasando, cuando vio que varios carruajes se aproximaban a lo lejos. Subió los escalones de la parroquia disponiéndose a entrar y averiguar un poco más de aquél extraño suceso.

Antes de siquiera terminar de subir las escaleras, las enormes puertas de cedro grabadas con hermosos tallados de escudos y flores se abrieron. Varios sacerdotes y curas salieron dejando un espacio en medio por el cual el párroco principal había salido.

\- Oh, joven Karamatsu. Has regresado a tiempo. Deja el pan con las hermanas y reúnete en la sala de purificación. –Habló el obispo con un tono agradable que despedía amabilidad y experiencia.

\- Sí, su santidad. –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se aproximó al interior de su querido hogar, aquella parroquia destinada a limpiar el pecado de aquella ciudad.

-.-

El joven sacerdote, que en realidad no era tan joven pues apenas cumpliría los treinta al siguiente año, aún se mantenía pensativo sobre aquella visita tan extraña en mitad de la noche.

En los muchos años que había estado ahí, sólo habían tocado las campanas de la iglesia de noche una vez cuando el anterior Obispo había fallecido de vejez, por lo que sabía de antemano que algo muy importante estaba ocurriendo esa noche. Algo más importa que la muerte de un monseñor. Ni siquiera su propia llegada a la iglesia había significado mucho a pesar de haber sido abandonado en las puertas de la parroquia por alguna irresponsable madre que no pudo hacerse cargo de él.

En pocas palabras, no era ni remotamente común que visitaran aquella humilde parroquia, y cuando recibían visitas su santidad, el Obispo Agatho, no era quien solía recibirles personalmente. Por eso y más no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto mientras dejaba el pan en la mesa donde la amable y dulce hermana Allegra le había indicado.

Una vez finalizada la tarea que le habían encomendado, decidió apurar el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la sala de purificación. Esa sala siempre le había dado escalofríos pues a pesar del nombre tan soberbio con el que lo nombraban, al final no era más que una sala de tortura llena de utensilios para castigar a los pecadores. Aquel lugar no le agradaba a pesar de que no se había usado en décadas desde las cacerías de brujas y la Inquisición hacía más de 40 años. De cualquier forma, el olor a óxido que desprendían los artefactos de tortura y la sensación que emanaba de ese cuarto, le hacía sentir inquieto.

A unos pasos de llegar a la sala pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador saliendo de ésta. Aquél lamento hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara. Con temor, abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrando de pie a casi todos los sacerdotes de la iglesia y probablemente a otros importantes obispos de otras parroquias, pero lo que más llamó su atención era aquél bulto que se retorcía debajo de una sábana blanca teñida con sangre. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que debajo de la tela se retorcía un pequeño joven de piel blanca y tersa. Parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana que había visto en los escaparates de las tiendas. Pero la sorpresa no era la juventud de aquel joven, ni su piel pura, ni su cabello azabache. Sólo pudo centrar su atención en sus ojos y sobretodo, en aquel rostro que era casi idéntico al suyo pero con facciones más finas y delicadas. Era como verse a sí mismo en uno de esos espejos que le habían prohibido tener al tratar de cumplir con su voto de humildad, con la pequeña excepción de que su reflejo tenía unos enormes ojos carmesí que le daban un aspecto inhumano y extrañamente atrayente. Podía notar además, unas pequeñas protuberancias que salían de entre su cabello, como si fuesen dos pequeños cuernos de cabra.

\- Acá está el joven sacerdote del que te han hablado. –Dijo el Obispo Agatho refiriéndose a Karamatsu.- Este es el joven de ascendencia asiática que comparte el rostro con esta criatura del averno.

\- Ciertamente es increíble el parecido, con la excepción de que claramente este buen hombre es humano. –Contestó el otro monseñor de sotana con detalles dorados. Al parecer era el Obispo de mayor jerarquía de todos los que estaban presentes.

En algún momento Karamatsu había escuchado de él, y sabía que su nombre era Cassido. Algunos incluso hablaban de que en el futuro podría llegar a convertirse en el nuevo Papa.

\- Es un fiel siervo de nuestra iglesia y nuestro señor todopoderoso. ¿No es verdad, Karamatsu? –Se refirió a él el obispo.

Karamatsu no contestó de inmediato pues aún permanecía estupefacto debido a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y lo cuál aún no podía procesar.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mi fe está con nuestro señor Yahvé, señor de todos los cielos y la tierra! – Contestó finalmente como si se tratara de una respuesta condicionada.

Se escucharon murmullos de todos los hombres que estaban en la sala y no podían evitar comentar que todo era sospechoso. Se escuchaban unos claros 'Tiene la misma cara', 'Seguro es un demonio disfrazado', 'Demonio en piel de cordero'.

\- ¡Silencio! –El obispo de sotana dorada dio la orden e inmediatamente la sala quedó en total silencio.- Joven sacerdote, si de verdad usted es fiel a nuestra iglesia adorada y a nuestro señor padre en el cielo, entonces probablemente esta sea la voluntad de nuestro amado Dios. El señor le ha puesto una prueba claramente, por lo que deberá cumplirla con toda santidad.

\- Sí, mi monseñor. –Respondió el joven de cabello azabache mientras hacia una reverencia humilde en el suelo e inclinaba la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué es lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que lo único que podía y debía hacer era asentir.

\- Esta prueba llegó hasta acá y espero la cumpla con total obediencia y sumisión. –Dijo e hizo una señal para que uno de los clérigos ahí presentes se acercara al joven y depositara una maleta en el suelo.

El clérigo la abrió para mostrar el contenido. El fiel sacerdote Karamatsu jamás se habría imaginado encontrar dentro de esta una daga, que por su brillo parecía plata pura y sólida. Y lo que era más importante; no sabía que tenía que hacer con ésta.

El sacerdote miró aún arrodillado en el suelo al obispo Agatho tratando de obtener respuestas, pero sólo recibió un gesto de negación por parte de él. Un dedo que el mayor se llevó hacia los labios era un firme 'Guarda silencio y escucha hasta el final'.

\- Joven sacerdote, ¿cuál es su nombre? –Habló nuevamente el hombre de mayor importancia en el cuarto.

\- Yo... Me llamo Karamatsu, su santidad. No tengo un apellido porque fui abandonado desde pequeño y recogido por ésta parroquia. –Dijo y realizó una reverencia más.

\- Muy bien. Joven Karamatsu, le explicaré el motivo de nuestra visita. –Dijo e hizo una señal para que se levantara del suelo. Continuó hablando hasta que este obedeció.- El señor padre nos ha guiado hasta acá pues recibimos noticias de que había un joven padre que compartía un rostro similar al impío demonio que capturamos hace unas semanas. Queríamos corroborar la historia y aquí estamos.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Karamatsu. Alguien de su misma parroquia, seguramente, había visto al demonio con el que compartía un rostro similar y le había acusado de hereje, o incluso algo peor, de ser él también un demonio. Sabía que esto podía tener un resultado peligroso para él.

\- No se preocupe, mi querido muchacho. Puedo ver en sus ojos la pureza de su alma y lo comprometido que se encuentra con nuestras causas. –Sonrió para tranquilizarlo y Karamatsu relajó su expresión.- Es por ello que, para seguir evitando que la gente de la congregación hable, hemos decidido venir hasta acá a solucionar éste malentendido. Por ello, la causa de las dudas debe ser acabada por sus propias manos para así evitar que la confianza de la gente siga siendo quebrantada y así detener los malos rumores.

Con aquellas palabras, el joven pudo entender más o menos que era lo que le estaban solicitando que hiciera al entregarle aquella daga.

\- Mi señor, ¿Debo acabar entonces con la vida de este ser del inframundo para evitar los malos rumores? –Preguntó en un tono humilde- ¿Debo enterrar esta daga en su pecho? ¿Ese es el designio del señor todopoderoso?

\- No, mi querido joven Karamatsu. El asesinato es una acción que no puede ser cometida por un siervo del señor, como indican nuestros sagrados mandamientos. No somos verdugos para ensuciar nuestras manos con pecado y hace mucho que dejamos de hacer casas de brujas. –Explicó con sutiliza sin dejar en claro lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer con ésta daga, mi señor? –Preguntó suplicante el joven quien comenzó a temblar al sujetar el objeto filoso.

\- No queremos que un alma se condene al infierno ensuciando sus manos con un asesinato. –Dijo con una voz serena y externando su preocupación.- Hemos traído al demonio a ésta parroquia donde será confinado hasta el día de su muerte para así evitar que vague por el mundo incitando al mortal a cometer pecado. ¿Qué es lo que cree que podría ayudar al demonio a escapar de acá?

'Las piernas' fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Karamatsu, pero algunos padres retiraron la sábana del demonio que yacía en el suelo. El sacerdote pudo observarle mejor entonces. No sólo eran los ojos rojizos o los cuernos, en la espalda baja podía ver una cola retorciéndose y en la parte de arriba un par de alas magulladas similares a las de un murciélago que se encontraban amarradas con una soga. Fuera de eso su cuerpo era el de un humano cualquiera y el sacerdote no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su propia entrepierna al ver la desnudez de éste. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de éste y se dio cuenta por primera vez al prestar atención que éste no emitía sonidos porque tenía los labios cosidos.

\- Las... alas... –Fue todo lo que contestó avergonzado y apartando la vista rápidamente del cuerpo desnudo del demonio.

\- Así es, joven Karamatsu. Es por ello que para calmar el miedo y desconfianza, te pido que demuestres un acto de fe eliminando aquello con lo que el demonio podría alcanzar y mancillar los cielos. –Dijo y se acercó a Karamatsu depositando la daga que se encontraba en la maleta en sus manos.- Elimina tú mismo aquello que pueda provocar que el pecado se extienda por la tierra...

\- S-sí... –Alcanzó a contestar el pelinegro y se acercó al demonio quien abrió los ojos dejando ver un brillo rojizo y empezó a forcejar en el suelo tratando de esconder sus alas.

El sacerdote sintió un escalofrío al acercarse a él y notar el porqué a pesar de no tener ataduras no había tratado de escapar. El demonio tenía ambas piernas rotas y llenas de moretones. Su cuerpo entero tenía marcas de golpes, heridas y cicatrices de cortadas. En su cuello podía notar marcas de estrangulamiento. Y lo que más sorprendió al joven sacerdote es que podía ver un líquido que él conocía escurriendo hacia sus muslos.

Sintió su corazón latir muy rápido mientras veía como la criatura se hacía un ovillo en el suelo y comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

\- Yo... no puedo... –Dijo en una especie de murmullo.

\- Joven Karamatsu, entiendo que el designio del señor es muy duro para un ser puro como usted. Pero es por ello que debe sacrificar esa pureza como Dios reclama en la tierra. –Dijo en un tono compasible.

\- Pero... podría morir... –Sus manos temblaban mientras observaba el puñal y luego al joven demonio que le observaba con una mirada suplicante.

\- Es usted un ser muy compasivo y digno de nuestra iglesia. Nuestro señor padre todopoderoso es el que está guiando sus acciones, así que no se preocupe. Todo es parte de su plan divino. –Agregó para mantenerle calmado.- Además, este hijo de Lucifer no morirá.

El viejo obispo Cassido hizo una señal con una mano y uno de los sacerdotes que le acompañaban se acercó con un cuchillo hacia el demonio haciendo una rajadura en todo su abdomen y luego cortando uno de sus dedos, provocando que este soltara un alarido seco debido a los labios cosidos y se retorciera en el suelo. Karamatsu cerró rápidamente los ojos ante tal espectáculo.

\- No apartes la mirada, Karamatsu. –Dijo con autoridad el obispo Agatho quien lucía preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos obedeciendo al mayor y observó lo que podría haber pasado brujería. La herida que le habían hecho comenzaba a cerrar y una cicatriz comenzaba a formarse en cuestión de segundos, el sacerdote que tenía el cuchillo tomó el dedo y lo acercó al a la mano del demonio, y éste comenzó a unirse nuevamente a la mano como si nunca hubiese sido cortado.

\- ¿Lo ve usted, joven Karamatsu? El demonio no morirá. Ahora, termine usted siguiendo con la voluntad divina. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano y los otros sacerdotes se acercaron al demonio sujetándole.

Karamatsu se acercó lentamente mientras los otros sacerdotes inmovilizaban al demonio y le sujetaban de pies y manos. Uno de ellos tomó por la mano que sujetaba la daga a Karamatsu y la dirigió hacia donde la soga juntaba ambas alas y estas estaban unidas a la espalda.

Como si se tratase de un sueño, el joven de cabello azabache movió la daga hacia la piel y comenzó a cortarlas como si se tratara de una rebanada de pan. Una muy dura rebanada de pan. Su concentración estaba nublada pero aún así podía escuchar los alaridos ahogados del demonio y podía notar lo mucho que se resistía incluso aunque estaba siendo sujetado por cinco sacerdotes.

Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando comenzó a cortar lo que le pareció que era hueso o cartílago, así que mejor se concentró en ver su otra mano libre mientras seguía ejerciendo fuerza y moviendo la mano para continuar desgarrando aquello que no sabía si era carne o no.

\- Creo que es suficiente. –Sentenció el Obispo y le hizo la señal a un hombre encapuchado que al parecer estuvo ocultó en una esquina de la sala.

El hombre se acercó hacia donde estaba el demonio e inmediatamente todos los hombres que lo mantenían sujeto se apartaron, menos Karamatsu. Rápidamente, el encapuchado tomó ambas alas con una mano y con la otra tomó por el cuello al demonio, y con toda la fuerza de la que su fornido cuerpo era capaz extrajo las alas haciendo que el joven demonio abriera la boca a pesar de las costuras y soltara un alarido de dolor.

Karamatsu notó que sus labios partidos comenzaban a sanar a una velocidad increíble, pero en su espalda, sólo veía la carne al rojo vivo donde antes habían estado sus alas. Unas enormes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él, pues a sus casi treinta años jamás había sido testigo de semejantes actos de violencia ni mucho menos participe en éstos. En esos momentos, ya no importaba si era un demonio o no, se sentía sucio por infringir dolor y no ser capaz de ayudarle.

El encapuchado tomó las alas dejando al demonio en el suelo con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó hacia donde el obispo estaba y las puso en el suelo frente a sus pies. Luego en un acto de expiación besó la mano que el monseñor le había tendido y al finalizar se retiró nuevamente a una esquina de la habitación. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el obispo habló.

\- Creo que con esto queda claro que el sacerdote Karamatsu está libre de pecado y por tanto es inocente. –Habló y nuevamente se escucharon murmullos que acallaron cuando este continuó hablando.- Por tanto, será digno de llevar a cabo la tarea de purificar al demonio.

\- ¿Purificar al demonio? –Preguntó el joven sacerdote pues no entendía el significado de sus palabras.

\- El Padre Agatho te dirá todo lo que necesitarás saber, ahora puedes retirarte. Creo que llegamos a la hora de la cena y debes estar hambriento. –Sonrió con una expresión de serenidad que a Karamatsu le puso la piel de gallina, pero fue lo suficiente convincente para que éste le obedeciera y se retirara de la habitación.

-.-

Una vez fuera, sintió un malestar y corrió directo hacia el baño de la parroquia pues ya no podía contener las ganas de devolver el estómago. Y como si se tratara de la cura a su estado apenas entró al baño vomitó mientras seguía pensando en lo experimentado. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras recordaba la sensación de su mano cortando aquellas alas y el alarido final que había soltado el demonio. Aún tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho pues en verdad el demonio tenía la misma cara que él. No entendía nada. No quería hacerlo. Pero las palabras del obispo aún estaban clavadas en su cabeza como si se tratase de una maldición. No entendía a qué se refería con que ahora podría cumplir con su tarea.

¿Tendría que volver a realizar acciones similares a las de esa noche?

Tenía muchas dudas que al parecer no serían aclaradas en esos momentos por lo que salió del baño y se dirigió directo a las alcobas, pues sabía que no podría comer ningún bocado aunque fuera al comedor.

Una voz familiar le detuvo en el pasillo.

\- ¿Karamatsu? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No irás a cenar al comedor? –Habló una voz femenina que consiguió que Karamatsu dejara de ver hacia el piso mientras caminaba y se detuviera.

El sacerdote giró su cabeza buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz y entonces encontró a la mujer que había hecho aquellas preguntas.

\- Oh, hermana Totoko. No, hoy no tengo apetito. –Respondió al ver a la joven que llevaba puesto un hábito de colores monocromáticos.

Aquella chica y él habían crecido juntos desde pequeños, siendo cercanos debido a que ambos compartían un origen común siendo abandonados en aquella parroquia, además de que eran los únicos niños de sangre asiática que crecieron ahí. Ambos habían decidido que servirían a la iglesia que les había recogido cuando bebés por lo que a pesar de que se querían mucho, sólo podían verse como hermanos.

\- No creo que sea muy saludable si te saltas la cena. Mañana podríamos quedarnos sin provisiones debido a las fuertes nevadas. –Habló nuevamente la joven con un tono que podría ser descrito de preocupación y al mismo tiempo, de sermón.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero en serio no me siento muy bien del estómago así que sólo quiero descansar. –Dijo en un tomo cansado pero sonrió para que la mujer no se preocupara.

\- Muy bien, entiendo. Trataré de guardar un poco de pan para que comas mañana en caso de que no haya desayuno. Descansa para que mejores, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo con tono de confianza pues quería demostrar que podía ayudarle.

\- Lo haré, gracias por la preocupación. –Dijo y ambos se despidieron asintiendo la cabeza.

Aquella pequeña charla con la chica le había relajado un poco y mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación encontró al obispo Agatho que al parecer le estaba esperando.

\- Karamatsu, ¿no fuiste a comer nada? –Preguntó con una mirada triste.

\- Oh. No, no fui al comedor. No tengo apetito. –Dijo y bajó la cabeza como si el no comer fuera alguna acción mala de la que tuviera que sentir vergüenza.

\- Me lo imaginaba. –Dijo el hombre mayor y suspiró.- Vine hasta acá para ver cómo te encontrabas y para explicarte lo que el Obispo Cassido ha dejado como su voluntad.

\- Ya veo. –Levantó la cabeza con nerviosismo pero tratando de simular que no estaba afectado por lo ocurrido.- Estoy bien. Sólo necesito descanso.

\- Bueno, hablando de descanso... una de las órdenes fue que durmieras en la sala de purificación por lo que varios sacerdotes ya han llevado tu cama hacia allá. –Arqueó las cejas como si le apenara profundamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Debo dormir ahí? –Seguía sin entender.- ¿Eso es todo lo que debo hacer? ¿Dormir en la misma habitación con el demonio al que le arranqué las alas?

\- Karamatsu, tú no fuiste quien se las arrancó... –Dijo aunque sabía que dijera lo que dijera no podría convencer a Karamatsu de lo que pensaba. Después de todo, él le había crecido y sabía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza.- Además, temo decir que eso sólo es una parte de lo que debes hacer según el mandato divino que ha sido entregado por el Obispo Cassido.

\- ¿Hay más? –Preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo.

\- Sí... al parecer ahora tendrás la tarea de purificar al demonio con... –No pudo terminar la oración. Era como si peleara con algo invisible.

\- Quisiera saber... ¿Qué significa aquello de "purificar al demonio"? –Lanzó aquella pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza.

El sacerdote se quedó en silencio como si temiera decir la respuesta. Miró a Karamatsu con sus profundos ojos azules rodeados de arrugas y se llenó de determinación.

\- Significa que debes llenarlo con tu semilla... –Dijo y bajó la cabeza como si sintiera pena o tristeza.

\- Se refiere a... –Dijo pero se detuvo de golpe pues aún seguía procesando aquellas palabras. Entre más las repetía en su mente, menos significado cobraban.

\- Se refiere a que debes llenarlo con tu semen. –Dijo una voz ronca y familiar.

\- Monseñor Cassido... –Dijo el obispo Agatho.- Se suponía yo debía explicarle y...

\- Lo sé, pero sabía que su bondad se lo haría difícil. –Dijo interrumpiéndole.- Será más sencillo si yo le explico al joven Karamatsu las tareas que debe hacer. En primer lugar, joven Karamatsu, debe estar siempre al cuidado del demonio y evitar que salga de la parroquia. –Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a él.- En segundo lugar, debe llenarlo con su semilla mientras continua infringiéndole dolor, con la esperanza de purificarle. En tercer y último lugar, evitar que cualquiera se entere de esto, y eso incluye a las hermanas de la congregación y a todos los fieles de la parroquia.

Karamatsu no contestó. Ya podía entender qué es lo que querían que hiciera y quería abrir los labios y decir que no podría, pero sus labios no se separaron y no emitió ni una sola palabra para contradecir al hombre.

\- Yo sé que lo harás excelente. –Sonrió haciendo que Karamatsu sintiera dolor en el estómago nuevamente.- Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a la habitación que me han preparado para descansar. Mañana en la mañana, mis fieles sacerdotes y yo partiremos de regreso a la capital. Espero que mañana podamos ver lo bien que el joven Karamatsu lo ha hecho purificando a aquél demonio por primera vez.

No dijo una sola palabra más, se acercó hacia Karamatsu y le entregó lo que parecía ser la llave de la sala de purificación, y finalmente se retiró dejando al viejo obispo y a Karamatsu de pie con expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

\- Karamatsu, lo siento tanto... Pero es un mandato divino y el señor en ocasiones obra de maneras misteriosas. –Dijo el mayor tratando de calmar a Karamatsu y probablemente a sí mismo.

\- No se preocupe, su santidad... Cumpliré con mi deber... –Dijo tratando se sonar afectado por toda aquella charla vacía.

No dijo nada más y caminó hacia la sala de purificación sintiendo sus piernas pesadas como si fueran de plomo. En el camino analizaba todo lo que se le había dicho. Sabía que lo que el obispo Cassido no tenía sentido, pero también entendía que para alguien como el padre Agatho no había duda de que era algo necesario. Se decía a si mismo que tal vez no era tan raro y era porque le faltaba fe que desconfiaba de las palabras de su santidad. Era joven y tal vez por ello no entendía nada.

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, llegó a la sala de purificación y la abrió con la pequeña llave que le había sido entregada. Tragó en seco y abrió con cuidado dando unos pasos dentro del cuarto húmedo. No tardó en encontrar al demonio que se encontraba sobre la cama que hacia una hora antes no estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta con la llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se quedó de pie unos minutos pues no sabía siquiera si sobreviviría aquella noche. Podría ser asesinado en un descuido y eso podría significar que el demonio escaparía y mataría a todos, incluyendo al obispo Agatho, a Totoko y a todos los fieles de la parroquia.

\- ¿A ti te han enviado hoy a hacerlo conmigo? -Dijo una voz suave y tranquila.

Karamatsu dio un respingo al ver que el demonio estaba justo frente a él, no había notado que se había acercado tanto a él.

\- No deberías tener miedo. No es como si pudiera hacerte algo... –Dijo con un poco de hartazgo.

\- Eres... un demonio... –Contestó Karamatsu sin saber cómo fue capaz.- Podrías matarme.

\- No seas tonto. Mi fuerza no es mayor a la de un humano. –Frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba tambaleando de regreso a la cama.- Además estoy herido.

\- Espera un momento... ¿Tus piernas no estaban rotas? –Preguntó Karamatsu que había notado aquel hecho de verle caminando como algo totalmente raro.

\- Jajajaja, sí. ¿Pero acaso no viste mi poder regenerativo? Mi cuerpo se cura muy rápido, pero eso es todo lo que tengo. –Dijo y se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas.- ¿Y bien? ¿Tú eres quien lo hará conmigo hoy?

Karamatsu notó por primera vez desde que ingresó en la habitación la desnudez del demonio y recordó aquello que se le había ordenado.

\- ¿Hoy? No planeo hacer nada. Simplemente diré que no fui capaz y pediré perdón. Dios está lleno de bondad y seguro podrán perdonarme. –Contestó en un tono seco sin saber aún cómo era capaz de responderle a ese demonio como si nada.

\- ¿Eres tonto o nadie te dijo sobre tu situación? –Más que una pregunta sonaba a un reclamo.- Los idiotas que se han negado a hacerlo han sido ejecutados a la mañana siguiente.

Karamatsu le ignoró y simplemente se arrodilló a rezar las plegarias nocturnas que siempre hacia antes de dormir.

\- ¿Me estás ignorando? Lo digo en serio... –El demonio trataba de que le prestara atención sin éxito.- Sabes... ya me cansé de que la gente muera por mi culpa. ¿Me estás escuchando?

El demonio suspiró y simplemente se recostó en la cama y se envolvió con la sábana, mientras el sacerdote continuaba rezando.

\- ¿De verdad me estás ignorando? –Dijo en un susurro que Karamatsu no pudo escuchar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ... Ésta va a ser una larga noche...

-.-

-.-

-.-

Aquí concluye el primer capítulo de esta historia tan extraña que escribí. No me pregunten mucho, simplemente no pude concebir una historia dentro de éste AU que fuera feliz. ¿Una historia entre un sacerdote y un demonio? De por sí ya es algo turbio y raro. Y si eso le sumo el que la escribí después de escuchar la canción de "En nombre de Dios" de Mago de Oz, entenderán porque pinto tan mal a la iglesia.

Si estaban buscando la típica historia de sexo desenfrenado entre PadreKara y DevilOso, lamento haberles decepcionado. Esta historia es oscura y si bien parecerá bastante absurda en un principio, prometo que explicaré más en capítulos posteriores.

Igual lamento tanto maltrato hacia Osomatsu que aún ni siquiera es llamado así pero yo supongo que ustedes entendieron que se trataba de él, jajaja. También lamento el tipo de escritura pretenciosa que le puse a la historia.

No se parece en nada a mi otro fic así que una disculpa. Los caps igual serán más cortos y en general la historia se desarrollará rápido. Este fic será mi catarsis donde volcaré mi depresión y sentimientos negativos (?) Aunque probablemente termine en un final feliz porque mi vida se basa en finales felices.

Pero por el momento sólo diré que todo se pondrá peor. Lo siento. Ya luego mejorará. Espero... :D


	2. Un designio celestial

"Las alas del demonio".

Capítulo 2 – "Un designio celestial".

\- ¿Estará durmiendo... o estará fingiendo? –Habló en voz alta el adulto de cabello azabache sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta pues simplemente hablaba consigo mismo.

El sacerdote Karamatsu observaba aquél pequeño cuerpo recostado en la cama hecho un ovillo. Hasta el momento en que había terminado de rezar un Credo fue que se había percatado del silencio que reinaba aquella mazmorra. Se acercó para mirar más de cerca al demonio y se sorprendió de no haber notado antes que aquel cuerpo era diminuto comparado al de él. Se preguntaba cómo algo que probablemente no le llegaría ni al hombro podía ser peligroso, pero rápidamente borró aquél pensamiento pues si algo sabía, ya que le habían enseñado muy bien en su vocación, era que en ocasiones las cosas del mal podían parecer bellas e incluso tentadoras.

La frase "bellas y tentadoras" hizo que se sintiera con un malestar enorme en la boca del estomago. No era su intención pero parecía que con ese pensamiento diera a entenderse a sí mismo que aquél pequeño demonio le estaba tentando con su belleza de una manera que inexplicablemente no podía evitar desagradable pensando que tenía el mismo rostro que él a pesar de que era más pequeño y de una constitución delgada. Sabía que más tarde tendría que confesarse con su querido mentor Agatho, pues prácticamente volvía a pecar de narcisista, y es que a pesar de ser un sacerdote en ocasiones era extremadamente vanidoso y soberbio. Quería cambiar aquella parte desesperadamente ya que su anhelo era ser un digno siervo del señor, sin cometer ningún pecado. Siempre puro, siempre servil.

\- Oye... pequeño... –Habló con un tono dulce que incluso a él le sorprendió. Debía ser porque aquella apariencia delicada le hacía pensar en el otro como un casi infante.

Comenzó a sacudirle por el hombro para que despertase pues aquella era la única cama y no estaba seguro si resignarse a dormir en el piso o compartir una cama con un demonio. Sólo el pensar en compartir cama con un enviado del infierno era alarmante, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar verle como un humano común y corriente. A excepción de las protuberancias rojizas como cuernos sobre su cabeza y aquella cola sobresaliente de su espalda baja que se deslizaba enrollándose en su pierna, el pequeño demonio lucía como un jovencito normal. Incluso su rostro con lágrimas secas y ceño fruncido demostraban ciertas emociones que no podrían ser posibles si fuese un enviado del mal.

Karamatsu sacudió su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Debía dejar de confiarse en las apariencias. – Las apariencias son engañosas... –Se dijo a su mismo mientras se daba unas palmaditas en la cara.

Al bajar la mano, esta rozó con el tobillo de aquel jovencito. Incluso su temperatura corporal era tibia, por no decir caliente.

Caliente.

Como si se diera cuenta de algo asombroso, Karamatsu llevó rápidamente una mano a la frente del demonio y sintió un calor conocido. La gente la llamaba fiebre y en aquella ciudad había cobrado muchísimas víctimas, pues era peligrosa y más si no tenían los recursos para contratar a los justos y buenos curadores de Dios, los médicos. Incluso Karamatsu había sucumbido a aquella enfermedad del diablo y había salido victorioso "Por obra del señor" como solían decir todos en aquella parroquia.

Era extraño para él, que entonces, aquél demonio cayera enfermo por una enfermedad que se suponía era motivo de los suyos.

Una desesperación le invadió. Revisó el oscuro cuarto en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarle y notó que habían dejado un recipiente con agua y varios paños, posiblemente para que lavase su cuerpo al día siguiente. Tomó uno de los trapos de los que servían para restregarse en el cuerpo, lo mojó en el recipiente y doblándolo con cuidado lo puso en la frente del demonio. No sabía por qué le estaba naciendo aquel sentimiento de ayuda por un ser al que supuestamente debía purificar por medio de la tortura. No debía ser amable con él. Eso no era lo correcto. El sacerdote anotó en su mente otro infortunado incidente que tendría que confesarle al padre Agatho.

El pequeño cuerpo se retorcía en la cama. El sacerdote tragó en seco mientras del rostro del demonio se deslizaban unas pequeñas lágrimas acompañadas de fluidos nasales que se escurrían por una de sus mejillas. Aquel aspecto le hacía lucir aún más como un niño pequeño.

Algunos gemidos escaparon de aquellos delgados labios teñidos de rojo sangre, aún se veían las pequeñas cicatrices que había dejado el hilo con el habían sido cocidos. Mientras sollozaba, fue como si alguna fuerza invisible le hubiese dado un golpe pues sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Un gesto lastimero se asomó en su rostro mientras las lágrimas brotaban con mayor fuerza. Aquella fragilidad dejó sorprendido a Karamatsu.

\- Nghhhh... –El demonio emitió un gemido mientras se retorcía en su sitio.- ¿Dónde estoy?... No... Espera... –Parecía confundido.

Al ver al adulto sentado en la cama dio un respingo y se cubrió con ambas manos mientras temblaba. El corazón del sacerdote dio un vuelco. La duda entre si de verdad el demonio era maligno o no comenzaba a aflorar más y más en su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Habló el sacerdote.

Como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, el cuerpo del demonio comenzó a temblar sin control. Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y se limpió tratando de recomponerse.

\- Estoy... bien... –Dijo y su voz había adoptado un tono calmado y hasta cierto punto, dócil.

El adulto pelinegro se llevó una mano a su cuero cabelludo y se rascó por inercia. No sabía qué decir. Sabía que él mismo era una figura de autoridad y el mayor en ese cuarto pero no encontraba qué palabras decir. Inhaló aire para llenarse de determinación e intentó iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿En verdad eres un demonio? –Lanzó aquellas palabrascomo si fueran un disparo.

El demonio le miró desconcertado. Su mirada demostraba cierta confusión ante aquella pregunta tan repentina.

\- Quiero decir... Me gustaría saber por qué te han capturado. ¿Acaso has hecho algo malo? –Murmuró sin entender por qué hacía semejante pregunta.

\- Ah... –Con aquella adición a la pregunta, el joven entendió lo que el adulto quería saber en realidad. Aun así le miraba con aquellos ojos rojizos como rubíes bien abiertos en señal de desconcierto.- Por mi apariencia, supongo. Y no estoy seguro si soy un demonio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con auténtica duda.

\- Mi madre era humana. –Dijo y el sacerdote abrió los ojos como platos.- Pero es verdad que tengo poderes, mis heridas se curan con rapidez y... cuando tenía mis alas podía volar.

La culpa carcomía al sacerdote al recordar los sucesos del día anterior. Su cuerpo sintió una pesadez que inundaba desde las puntas de sus pies hasta sus hombros. Aún tenía la sensación de sujetar la daga y de la carne siendo rebanada bajo el peso de su propia mano.

\- Lo siento. –Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir un mareo en todo el cuerpo.

\- No es tu culpa así que no tienes que pedir perdón. Si no lo hacías, el anciano te hubiese matado. Y a diferencia mía, no creo que tú puedas curarte en segundos. –Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Aun así lo siento... –El pelinegro tomó un poco de aire.- Pero, ¿Qué pasó con tu madre? ¿Te abandonó en la iglesia acaso?

\- ¿Ah? Claro que no. Lo único que me han dicho es que era una bruja pecadora que dio a luz a un demonio. –Le miró con cierta incredulidad pero al ver la mirada tranquila del hombre pudo suponer que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en esos casos.- Fue acusada de bruja, así que la quemaron en la hoguera.

\- Oh. Lamento escuchar eso. –Dijo con honestidad y el demonio le veía aún más incrédulo que antes.

\- No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. Al menos me da gusto saber que no me entregó por su propia mano y trato de protegerme.

\- Ya veo... –Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Karamatsu, y entonces varios pensamientos inundaron su cabeza. Lanzó otra pregunta para dejar de pensar en eso.- He olvidado preguntar tu nombre después de todo este tiempo. ¿Podrías decírmelo?

El demonio ahora lo miraba como si fuera una extraña e incomprensible criatura. Suspiró con un gesto cansado y rodó los ojos mientras se removía acostado en la cama.

\- No tengo uno. –Dijo e hizo una pausa. Al ver que el sacerdote iba a hablar retomo la palabra adelantándosele.- He estado en la iglesia del anciano desde que soy un bebé así nadie me ha puesto un nombre. Menos me han bautizado. –Río con sorna y prosiguió.- Parece que me quieres preguntar el por qué sigo vivo...

\- No, yo no... Es sólo que... es extraño que te hayan dejado vivir tantos años... porque eres un demonio...

El demonio murmuró un 'Ya veo...' con un tono de burla. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta. El sacerdote desvió la mirada ante aquella desnudez total del demonio, pues la fiebre le hacía lucir un color rojizo en la piel, levantando sensaciones de incomodidad en él.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que estuve en la iglesia desde bebé? ¿Y si te digo que fui amamantado por prostitutas a las que acusaron de brujas? ¿O que estuve encerrado en una jaula? ¿Y que la intención era atraer a otros demonios pero no funcionó? –Lanzó las preguntas con ironía.

\- Yo te creo. –Dijo Karamatsu y el otro sólo soltó un bufido de molestia.- Pero, ¿Si no funcionó lo de atraer más demonios, por qué no te mataron después de eso?

\- Ja, ¿desde cuándo esto se volvió un interrogatorio? En serio, ¿por qué tantas preguntas? –Se rió con sorna y volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- Es que no puedo creer que de verdad seas un demonio... Ni que seas malvado...

\- Oh... –El demonio sonrió con pena. No esperaba aquella respuesta.- Bueno... pues lo soy. Y por favor, detén tus preguntas.

\- Yo... tengo una pregunta más.

El demonio suspiró con cierto aire de melancolía, asintiendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- ¿Podríamos compartir la cama? –Preguntó con aire inocente.

\- ¿Entonces lo haremos? –La interrogante del adulto fue respondida con una nueva pregunta. El demonio le miró con duda.

\- ¿Eh? –El pelinegro de ojos oscuros se sonrojó tenuemente.-No, claro que no. No estoy hablando de hacer nada impuro. Se está poniendo un poco frío como para dormir en el suelo, mañana tengo una misa que asistir y no puedo hacerlo enfermo...

El de ojos carmesí chasqueo la lengua y estiró los brazos para alcanzar el cuello de la sotana del adulto, jalándole para sí, violentándole.

\- ¿¡Es que acaso estás mal de la cabeza!? ¡Eres un estúpido! –Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras el sacerdote no podía evitar fijarse nuevamente en su piel pálida y tersa.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ese asqueroso anciano no es la bondad hecha persona... ¡Te matarán si no obedeces!

\- Pero... 'No matarás' es uno de los mandamientos de nuestra iglesia. Ellos no me harían daño. –Dijo mientras seguía observando aquel delicado cuerpo, fijando su vista en aquel delgado cuello, aquellas clavículas pronunciadas y en dos pequeños botones rosas que sobresalían en su pecho.

\- ¿De verdad eres estúpido? –Dijo con cierta exasperación.- Si no matarán, no quemarían brujas en la hoguera... y tampoco matarían demonios.

\- Pero esos son herejes, y yo soy un ciervo de Dios, nuestro señor todopoderoso. Creo fervientemente en que nada pasará. Ellos entenderán. –Desvío la mirada que ahora esta fija en el suave abdomen del demonio.- Yo... creo que es una prueba... y debo superar las tentaciones que se me han puesto para poder ser un digno seguidor de nuestro señor Yahvé.

El demonio dejó de apretar las ropas del sacerdote.

\- No hay tal significado profundo en esto... –Le miró con cierta lastima.- Esto no es una prueba. El anciano no te perdonará porque sus órdenes son absolutas. Tan absolutas que por eso terminaste cortando mis alas aunque no querías...

Karamatsu alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del demonio. Frunció el entrecejo y arrugó sus expresiones.

\- Lo siento tanto... –Se disculpó nuevamente, pero ahora inmerso en una auténtica culpa que le carcomía. Seguía pensando que era una prueba, pero aquella parte que decía el demonio era verdad. Eso le hacía sentir como que de verdad era estúpido.- No volveré a lastimarte... Lo prometo... eh... Es verdad, aún no conozco tu nombre...

El demonio le miró. Ahora no con melancolía si no con una profunda e imborrable tristeza. Un dolor agudo se formó en el pecho del sacerdote y aunque aún no escuchaba la respuesta, sabía que había hecho una pregunta que no debió de hacer.

\- No tengo un nombre... simplemente soy un juguete de la iglesia así que no necesito uno... –Exclamó con la voz apagada y abrazó sus rodillas tratando de cubrir todo su cuerpo, como si la chispa del pudor se hubiese encendido con aquella pregunta. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien demostrara interés al grado de preguntar por aquél nombre inexistente.

Una tela cálida envolvió el cuerpo del demonio.

El sacerdote se había quitado su hábito quedando ahora con unos pantalones con extraños bordados de plata que le hacían lucir vulgar y con una camisa de botones con mangas largas. Aquella sotana la había depositado en los hombros del demonio para cubrirle, pues pensó que el frío le estaba invadiendo el cuerpo. Y no había nada más peligroso que el frío para aquél sacerdote.

Con aquella acción, no sólo el cuerpo del demonio se volvió más cálido. Ahora sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo y podía sentir el calor agolparse con violencia en estas. Se cubrió más con aquella sotana escondiendo la cabeza como un niño pequeño. Tenía vergüenza.

\- Oye... –Dijo en un murmuro y jalando una de las mangas de la camisa del adulto. Aún tenía la cara y el cuerpo en unas tonalidades rojizas que pintaban algunas zonas de su cuerpo.- No me molesta que durmamos en la misma cama...

El sacerdote sonrió y con aquél gesto ambos se recostaron sobre aquella cama que lejos de ser suave era dura, no muy diferente al suelo de madera. Pero ambos estaban exhaustos así que se envolvieron entre las sábanas.

El demonio pudo sentir como su cuerpo era envuelto por dos brazos que unían su cuerpo con el del adulto. Una sensación aún más cálida se formó en su pecho. Estiró los brazos y se fundió en aquél agradable abrazo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia mientras rogaba que a aquél amable y extraño hombre no le ocurriese nada malo al día siguiente.

-.-

\- Padre Agatho... Karamatsu estaba actuando extraño ayer. Y aquellos hombres que acompañan al Monseñor Cassido me dan muy mala espina... ¿Qué está pasando? –Habló aquella voz suave de mujer quebrándose como un trozo de vidrio debido a una genuina preocupación.

\- No está pasando nada extraño, Hermana Totoko. Puede tranquilizarse e ir a preparar el desayuno con calma. Después el sacerdote Karamatsu será quien le explique la situación. –Dijo aquel hombre que aunque sabía que sus palabras podrían ser catalogadas como mentiras, incluso aquel hombre mayor quería creerlas verdaderas.

\- Muy bien, entiendo. Pero señor mío, el desayuno será racionado... a pesar de que Karamatsu no probo bocado ayer, nos hemos quedado sin provisiones debido al banquete que se le ha ofrecido a aquel monseñor...

\- Ya veo. Pero necesitamos ofrecer un desayuno digno a nuestra visita. ¿No hay nada en el almacén? –Pregunto aunque ya sabía lo que se avecinaba. El padre les había cuidado a ambos, Karamatsu y Totoko, desde niños y sabía que ambos tenían sus demonios internos, pequeños temperamentos que los hacían pecar de vez en cuando y luchaban por controlar.

\- ¡Veré que podemos hacer en la cocina! Pero de una vez le comento que lo más probable es que nos quedemos sin almuerzo y sin cena. –Aquello era claramente un regaño que el padre decidió pasar por alto, a pesar de la rabieta, él sabía que la mujer tenía razón para estar enfadada.

Después de unos minutos más de plática, aquella figura se despidió y como caminante continuó su paso, hasta la mazmorra donde había sido encerrado su discípulo junto con el demonio, casi corriendo.

Una vez frente a aquella puerta sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con furia por el miedo de encontrar lo que fuera que debía estar del otro lado de aquella puerta. Deslizó la llave en el cerrojo y le dio vuelta escuchando un sonido duro y mecánico que indicaba que estaba abierta.

Aquella escena le heló la sangre. Esperaba que Karamatsu hubiese cumplido con las órdenes de su señoría, Cassido, pero aun así tenía miedo de contemplar lo que estaba frente a él.

Se acercó y movió con brusquedad al sacerdote con toda la intención de despertarlo. Al abrir éste sus ojos y encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules del mayor una mano se posó con suavidad sobre sus labios impidiéndole el habla.

\- ¿Cumpliste con lo que se te ha ordenado? –Preguntó con temor.

\- No. –Fue lo que Karamatsu dijo a secas cuando el padre retiró su mano de la boca de éste.

\- Pero... ¿¡Por qué!? –Preguntó exaltado y luego se llevo ambas manos para cubrir su rostro mientras Karamatsu le veía con temor.- No soy capaz de ver el tipo de castigo que te dará el Obispo. –Se descubrió el rostro y continuó.- Pero... Tal vez si pedimos clemencia... No, no funcionaría. Escapar es otra opción, pero si te atrapan el castigo será el doble...

Mientras el hombre mayor era carcomido por la angustia, el joven de ojos oscuros se preguntaba si en realidad aquella decisión que había tomado era la incorrecta. Apretó los puños y tragó en seco pues en verdad le ponía nervioso ver a un hombre tan correcto y calmo como lo era el obispo Agatho murmurar con desesperación.

Un tirón de la manga de su camisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al girar la cabeza se encontró con unos ojos carmesí que le miraban fijamente. En un acto reflejo, acercó su mano sujetando la del otro. La pena se reflejaba con parsimonia en la cara del demonio y Karamatsu supo entonces que este tipo de situaciones eran el verdadero pan del día para aquel ser privado de su libertad.

\- Karamatsu, aún no es tarde, aún puedes cumplir con las ordenes que se te impusieron... ¡Sí, aún hay tiempo mi querido joven! –Exclamó el obispo forzando a Karamatsu a mirarle con atención nuevamente. –Hazlo ahora, antes de que el monseñor Cassido llegue...

\- Creo que es tarde para eso. –Habló una voz acompañándose de un chirrido leve.

La enorme puerta fue abierta y ahí de pie estaba el Obispo mirándoles con una amplia sonrisa, disfrazada de amabilidad y preocupación.

\- Pero, mi señor, yo sé que el joven ha desobedecido su voluntad, pero si le da otra oportunidad se que cumplirá bien con el mandato...

No terminó de hablar pues una mano llena de arrugas fue levantada pidiendo silencio. Tanto Karamatsu como el demonio veían fijamente y con atención aquella conversación, conteniendo el aliento.

\- Se equivoca, mi querido padre Agatho. –Dijo con un tono de decepción.- Esto era más que mi voluntad. Era un designio celestial. Un mandato divino que fue encomendado e incumplido. Y al igual que los herejes que van contra Dios, aquellos que osan ir en contra de sus deseos igualmente tienen que ser castigados.

Al escuchar aquella última palabra, Karamatsu pudo notar que detrás de él habían dos hombres altos y vestidos de negro, con máscaras negras de cuero. Verdugos. Así los conocía él. Aquellos hombres no estaban ahí el día de ayer, por lo que Karamatsu supuso que habían llegado esa mañana. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el asunto se había puesto serio, y probablemente aquel sería su último día de vida.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. El hombre mayor alzó su mano y con ello ambos hombres entraron en aquella mazmorra que antes servía de castigo.

El joven sacerdote fue apartado del demonio con brusquedad, mientras éste le miraba con una expresión que al hombre le conmovió. Era como si estuviera a punto de llorar por él y por aquél destino que le aguardaba.

Las ropas del hombre fueron rasgadas y fue forzado a ponerse en cuclillas.

\- Cien... –Fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel hombre mayor.

Todos en la mazmorra entendieron a lo que se refería cuando el primer azote fue propinado en la espalda del joven sacerdote haciendo que soltase un alarido de dolor y forzando a su cuerpo a arquearse hacia atrás. Uno de los hombres empujó su cabeza forzando a sostener el peso con sus brazos y un nuevo azote fue propinado.

Mientras el olor a sangre y sudor se extendía por el cuarto, lo único que se escuchaba era un conteo de números y aquellos gritos de dolor. Lo único que el padre Agatho podía ver eran las luces de las velas bailoteando por el cuarto debido al aire que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta.

Fue algo que parecía que nunca iba a terminar pero lo hizo. Al llegar al latigazo número cien, Karamatsu cayó hacia el suelo jadeando, con lágrimas y saliva escurriendo de su boca.

Cuando el Obispo estuvo a punto de hacer una seña con su pulgar abajo, uno de los hombres tenía preparada un hacha en la mano. Agatho cerró los ojos con fuerza por la impotencia de no poder evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Antes de que esto fuera posible, una risa estrepitosa inundó aquella mazmorra, y los ojos de todos, incluido Karamatsu miraron en dirección hacia donde una figura pálida se retorcía entre una sotana y sábanas blancas. No paraba de reír con fuerza como si todo aquello fuera una broma divertida, un juego maravilloso. Karamatsu pensó que era como un niño pequeño que miraba una obra de títeres extremadamente divertida en la pequeña plaza de su querido pueblo.

Todos lucían sorprendidos. Pero fue el mayor quien exigió respuestas.

\- ¿Por qué osas reírte, demonio? –Preguntó con calma pero con autoridad de la que acostumbraba.

\- Es porque, jajajajajajajaja, las cosas no salieron como querías. –Dijo y uno de los hombres lanzó el hacha hacia su hombro haciéndole una cortadura profunda y provocando que soltará un alarido de dolor y su cuerpo comenzara a regenerarse nuevamente.-

Mientras jadeaba por el dolor y se arrastraba en la cama ahora manchada de sangre, continuó.

\- No puedes forzar a todos a hacer lo que deseas, anciano.

Un golpe sonoro se escuchó en la habitación de piedra. Cassido había golpeado en el rostro al demonio. Un nuevo golpe con el puño cerrado fue depositado en su cara. Y luego uno más, otro más, y nuevamente otro más. La cara del hombre lucía tenebrosa y al parecer no pensaba en parar con aquellos golpes que si bien no matarían al demonio, era obvio que le lastimaban.

\- ¡Pare, por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea que me pida! ¡En estos momentos si usted lo desea! –Exclamó Karamatsu desde el suelo y se arrastró por el suelo, para pararse con dificultad.

\- Mi señor, por favor. Aquellas segundas oportunidades que Cristo predicaba ahora están siendo clamadas. –Habló Agatho con una voz temblorosa pero llena de seguridad en lo que creía.

El hombre mayor miró a los ojos carmesí del demonio, ahora desafiantes y con un brillo de victoria. Aquello le molestó en sobremanera y depositó una bofetada en su rostro antes de voltearse hacia los otros dos hombres.

\- Bien, cumple con tu designio, ahora. –Dijo remarcando el 'Ahora'.

\- Yo... no puedo... –Respondió el sacerdote con miedo.

Una pequeña vena se saltó en el rostro del Obispo quien pensaba que sólo estaban jugando con él. Estaba a punto de ordenar que decapitaran al joven cuando una mano jaló por la muñeca a Karamatsu y tiró de él para quedar en la cama.

Karamatsu ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir sus heridas recién conseguidas siendo aplastadas bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Antes de poder notarlo, su ropa interior había sido bajada y una pequeña boca recorría con lengua el tronco de su miembro para luego engullirlo por completo. Era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado pues ni siquiera era capaz de romper su voto de castidad y tocarse a sí mismo. Era sensible, y en menos de un minuto estaba completamente duro.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, demonio? –Habló Cassido con ira.- ¿Es que ahora disfrutas de este trato?

\- No. Sólo quiero terminar rápido. –Dijo mientras se montaba sobre el sacerdote y procedía a penetrarse por sí mismo.

Un alarido de dolor escapó de los labios de ambos. Mientras el demonio hacía el trabajo, el Obispo notó la cara de sufrimiento de Karamatsu y se sintió complacido.

Hizo una seña con la mano y entonces uno de los hombres se acercó a la cama donde el demonio subía y bajaba con frenesí tratando de que Karamatsu eyaculara lo más rápido posible y en verdad terminar todo con rapidez.

Una mano apretó con fuerza el miembro del demonio haciendo que gritara. Escuchó un cierre bajándose. Algo duro presionando contra su entrada que aún estaba llena de la carne del joven sacerdote y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sus pensamientos fueron cumplidos y un nuevo trozo de carne forzó su entrada desgarrándole. Aquel verdugo comenzó a embestir con fuerza mientras ahora sollozaba con fuerza.

Una mano sujetó la del demonio y entonces bajó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de que aquel hombre joven. Fue una señal y Karamatsu se vino en su interior, con ello acabando con aquella pesadilla momentánea.

-.-

El sacerdote caminaba con dificultad. Había sido llevado por Agatho donde Totoko para que tratase sus heridas y si bien la pomada le había ayudado las heridas eran dolorosas cuando rozaban con sus ropajes.

Recordó lo ocurrido en la mañana.

El Obispo Cassido se había marchado muy complacido y había dejado al demonio con él, en aquella pequeña iglesia. Se había ido con la seguridad de que una vez probados los deseos de la carne, Karamatsu podría seguir "purificando" al demonio por voluntad propia. Había dicho que cada quince días regresaría a ver el "progreso", el cuál Karamatsu no tenía la menor idea de lo que era.

Recordó que justo después de salir del interior del demonio, este vomitó en el suelo y el hombre comenzaba a reírse. Era un recuerdo de mal gusto pero no podía evitar llevarlo a colación en su mente. Él mismo se había puesto a llorar cuando el Obispo se había marchado debido a su propia debilidad. El demonio le había consolado diciéndole que no debía avergonzarse. Era parte de su supervivencia. El demonio le llamó 'La supervivencia del más fuerte y la supervivencia del más débil'. Ambas eran importantes, había dicho.

Había llegado a la entrada de la mazmorra mientras pensaba en lo horrible que había sido con el pequeño demonio ahí dentro. Se preguntó si en verdad había experimentado de todas esas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Abrió la puerta con dificultad por sus propias heridas y entró.

Vio el brillo de aquellos ojos carmesí en medio de la oscuridad. El demonio estaba sentado en la cama.

Se acercó sin miedo alguno.

\- Hola. –No recibió respuesta pero no le importó.- Toma, te traje esto para que te pongas.

Depositó un traje en el regazo del demonio y entonces éste le miró confundido.

\- Esto es un hábito de monja... –Dijo y le miró extrañado.

\- Sí. –Y sin saber cómo o por qué llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de éste y la acarició con fuerza. Pudo apreciar un sonrojo y un ceño fruncido por parte del demonio.- ¿No quieres al menos salir de esta habitación e ir a comer algo afuera?

-.-

-.-

-.-

Y aquí Yuki haciendo una actualización "apresurada" porque en menos de una hora me voy a la estación de camiones y luego al aeropuerto a un evento yaoi en México y regreso hasta el domingo x,D

Este fic es mi perdición, tengo miles de ideas y al final no cristalizo ninguna, jajaja. Lo que sí es que después de un par de tira y afloja ahora ya sé que trama seguiré. Así que si no les gusta Oso con ropa de mujer es hora de caminar a otro lado.

Igual y no pienso robarle su papel al Ichi que probablemente sí aparecerá. De hecho la idea es que todos aparezcan. Esos ninis deben encontrarse, obviamente.

Se supone este sería un fic corto pero va a ser que no… porque tantas ideas que necesito poner y la trama seguirá siendo oscura, pero se irá volviendo más compleja. Por ahora sólo tenemos a un demonio sin nombre y un sacerdote, ambos sufriendo. Aún falta más por plasmar.

Prometo el próximo cap saldrá un poco antes. Pero no planeo abandonarlo y tampoco abandonaré el otro fic. No toy loca y aún hay inspiración en mí (?) De igual forma, muchísimas gracias por esos comentarios diciéndome que les gustó cómo estaba escrito. Esta vez fue más simple. Pero para la próxima espero retomar el estilo de cuento antiguo barroco.

Eso es todo, nos leemos~.


	3. Réquiem para los muertos en vida

"Las alas del demonio".

Capítulo 3 – "Réquiem para los muertos en vida".

La mirada de aquella mujer le ponía nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a confiar en nadie por lo que sólo podía mirarla de reojo mientras se preguntaba el porqué el sacerdote lehabía llevado a su habitación.

Había seguido al hombre después de que le ofreciera comida por lo que no imaginó encontrarse vestido con un hábito de monja mientras era observado por una desconocida.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? -Preguntó el demonio con un gesto de desconcierto.

-Oh, pensé que tendrías hambre por lo que le dije a Totoko que vendríamos a verla. Sería muy difícil explicar a las otras monjas el porque estás aquí así que lo mejor es que no seas visto por los otros miembros de esta iglesia hasta que el padre Agatho piense en una buena excusa. -Contestó mientras partía una barra de pan y le daba la mitad al más pequeño.

\- Tal vez no soy muy listo pero creo que ésta no es una cocina… ¿qué carajos hago en la habitación de una mujer desconocida? -Eldemonio miraba a ambos lleno de desconfianza.

\- Sé que es difícil para ti pero debes confiar no sólo en mí sino también en el padre Agatho y en ella. -Dijo el padre mientras posaba sus manos en los cabellos del menor y le entregaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre con comida.

El demonio rodó sus rojizos ojos mientras giraba su cuerpo en señal de protesta.

-Tampoco confío en ti así que no te sientas superior como para darme ordenes. -Contestó mientras mordía un pedazo de pan tratando de no lucir desesperado.

\- No te estoy ordenando, sólo te pido que confíesen mí y en mi familia. Eso es todo. -Comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del menor, pero suspiraba pensando en que después de todo sólo era un mocoso.

El sacerdote se dio cuenta que fuera de aquella mazmorra, el demonio en realidad tenía un carácter bastante fuerte. Aquel cuerpo delicado que temblaba de miedo ahora estaba ahí, devorando aquella comida como un animalito que no confía en nadie.

\- Nunca he confiado en nadie y no pretendo hacerlo ahora. -Contestó de manera arrogante.

Parecía que iban a comenzar una pelea, pero una voz dulce y autoritaria interrumpió la réplica que estaba a punto de soltar el sacerdote.

-Esta es mi habitación y también soy quien se ha encargado de conseguir las sobras con las que ambos se están alimentando. -Sonrió de una manera que a ambos se les erizaron los vellos del cuerpo.- Así que agradecería que dejaran de pelearse y de ignorar mi presencia. A Totoko no le gusta que la ignoren.

\- Oh, lo siento, Toto-…

\- ¡Señorita! ¡No fue mi intención ignorar a una mujer tan hermosa! -El demonio había interrumpido al sacerdote y había saltado en dirección hacia la mujer.

\- ¿H-hermosa mujer? -Dijo Totoko con un pequeño sonrojo y tratando de evitar que se formara una sonrisa fanfarrona en sus labios.- E-exageras, s-sólo soy una humilde sierva del señor.

\- No, claro que no, es usted muy linda. ¡Preciosa! ¡La mejor! -Dijo el pequeño demonio haciendo fiesta para aquella mujer.

\- P-pues qué se le va a hacer... Incluso aunque tienes la misma cara que este padre bueno para nada, se nota que eres más inteligente que él. No puedo evitar ser así de perfecta, jeje... -Se rió con delicadeza mientras dejaba que las cumplidos del demonio inundaran sus sentidos.

Karamatsu emitió un bufido, se acercó hacia el lugar donde ambos estaban y depositó un golpe en la cabeza del demonio de ojos rojizos.

\- ¡Ouch...! -Salió de la boca del demonio quien continuaba mirándolecon cierto enojo.

El pequeño chico estaba a punto de soltar una retahíla de los improperios más groseros que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, pero sus labios en vez de abrirse para exclamar se quedaron pegados con fuerza al sentir que era aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos del mayor. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y la confusión hizo un revoltijo en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Q-qué...? -Tardó en reaccionar ante aquella acción del mayor. Quería preguntarlequé es lo que estaba haciendo pero inconscientemente se aferró al cuerpo del otro.

\- No tienes que fingir más. -Habló el sacerdote con un tono más grave de voz.- No es necesario que trates de engañarnos queriendo adularnos.

\- ¿Eh? -La vergüenza se fue dejando paso a la incertidumbre.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? Supongo que sí. -Dijo con pena el sacerdote- Después de lo que vi, estoy seguro que tuviste que hacer y decir muchas cosas para sobrevivir. Pero puedes ser sincero con nosotros.-

Un sonido fuerte sonó en la habitación y el sacerdote sintió como su frente se inflamaba. Posiblemente esa hinchazón era un chichón. Giró la cabeza y vio el rostro de su amiga de la infancia, lleno de ira. Sostenía un candelabro, quizás el arma del crimen.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no debe fingir!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que en realidad no soy bonita y sólo está mintiendo!? -Exclamó exaltada la mujer y le aventó el objeto al sacerdote. Por suerte, el impacto falló.

\- N-no quise decir eso... S-sólo quise decir que el chico debería confiar más en... n-nosotros y...

Un nuevo objeto estuvo a punto de impactar en la cabeza del sacerdote. Se estaba volviendo una batalla de vida o muerte para éste que continuaba esquivando los impactos de los objetos que la monja lanzaba. El demonio miraba anonado a los dos adultos.

\- Pffff... -Aquel pequeño de tez pálida se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Una risa invadió el cuarto, y ambos adultos miraron al causante de ésta, con un poco de vergüenza. Ambos observaron el rostro risueño del pequeño y aquella sonrisa refrescante se adhirió a sus retinas. En cuestión de segundos, los adultos se habían contagiado y no pudieron evitar sonreír y reír un poco. Los tres pararon al cabo de unos minutos y mientras recuperaban el aliento, el sacerdote habló.

\- Lo siento. -Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Sólo quería que confiaras más en mí y en los miembros de la iglesia.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero es que no estaba mintiendo.- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimillas de los ojos que aquel ataque de risa habían causado.- Tal vez sí estaba adulando a la señorita, pero sí que creo que es hermosa, y no era mi intención ganarme su favor.

La mujer del hábito saltó hacia el jovencito y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, mientras el pequeño se sonrojaba de aquella acción. El demonio no entendía si era algo común entre humanos el estar abrazándose entre sí, incluyendo a desconocidos. Aquella costumbre era bastante excéntrica.

\- ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Por eso mi hábito te queda tan bien! A pesar de parecerte a Karamatsu tus rasgos son más delicados así que inclusopuedes pasar incluso por una chica, tú...! Este... ¿Cómo me dices que te llamas? -Preguntó con confusión al no saber con que nombre dirigirse al menor.

El demonio no articuló palabra alguna y su gesto ahora estaba fruncido. La chica le liberó de aquel agarre y sintió la incomodidad del ambiente. No era su intención pero notó que había tocado un tema delicado aunque no entendía cuál.

\- No tiene un nombre...-Salió Karamatsu en ayuda de la chica, explicándole el por qué de aquél gesto del menor.

\- Igual no lo he necesitado. Sólo soy un objeto más que es propiedad de la iglesia... -Dijo con una expresión triste pero aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No deberías decir eso! -Exclamó la mujer en forma de regaño asustando al más pequeño.- ¡Solamente es que no has sido bautizado! ¡Necesitas que alguien te ponga un nombre y ya, no es que seas un objeto o algo así!

\- ¿B-bautizado? -Preguntó con una cara de desconcierto.

Aquella mujer le pareció de lo más peculiar en esos momentos. Cómo podía siquiera sugerir aquello.

\- Creo que no es muy factible que eso ocurra... -Dijoofuscado.

\- ¿Es porque supuestamente eres un demonio? -Preguntó la jovencita.

\- Sí, es por es-… -El demonio se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva. Miró al sacerdote con temor.

\- Sí, ella lo sabe. -Contestó incluso aunque el chico no hubiese lanzado ninguna pregunta.- Le conté un poco la situación. Por eso te dije que podías confiar en ella. Bueno, tanto en el padre Agatho como en Totoko.

\- Bien... -Dijo con aires de abrumamiento.

\- Ja, de por sí ya es algo raro ver a un huerfanito idéntico a Karamatsu vistiendo un hábito de monjas. Un par de cuernos, cola y tentáculos no son nada que me pueda sorprender.

\- ¡Yo no tengo tentáculos! -Dijo el menor saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Sólo era una broma. -Dijo la mayor.- Y dejando a un lado lo del bautizo, lo que necesitamos es un nombre como llamarte. Karamatsu tiene mal gusto así que... veamos, eres igualito a él, casi como si fueras su hermanito menor.

Aquel comentario por alguna razón no le hizo gracia al demonio. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué sentía que eso no era del todo correcto pero no había nada que pudiera decir para debatir con aquella mujer.

\- Verás, yo puedo escribir algunas cosas en la lengua materna de mi lugar de procedencia. -Dijo muy orgullosa y sintiendo un poco de ganas de contarle cómo había aprendido. Pero, en vez de hablar, tomó una pluma y la llenó de tinta para luego trazar algunas cosas en papel.- Eres bastante lento, sin ofender. En el país donde mi madre nació se dice "Osoi", y ya que eres algo así como familia de Karamatsu, creo que tal vez este nombre te quede bien.

Entregó aquel papel depositándolo en las manos del demonio quien sólo podía ver garabatos en la hoja debido a su incapacidad para leer. Karamatsu se asomó por encima de su hombro leyendo lo que la monja había escrito.

\- Osomatsu... -Dijo el sacerdote.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ahora llamado Osomatsu. Su mirada rojiza se quedó atrapada en dirección a la hoja de papelmientras su visión se hacía borrosa.

\- Creo... que ese nombre es perfecto. –Continuó Karamatsu con una extraña expresión en el rostro, producto de un sentimiento de confusión.- ¿Te gusta a ti... Osomatsu?

Los ojos vidriosos dirigieron una mirada al de sotana oscura. No podía hablar. Una sensación extraña se había alojado en su pecho haciendo que palpitara con descontrol.

Asintió con la cabeza y mostró una actitud dócil. Además de aquel sentimiento extraño, en realidad el demonio estaba muy feliz pues nadie se había preocupado jamás por llamarle por un nombre. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando sobre el regazo de la monja quien le había abrazado como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Cuando se calmó volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Karamatsu y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su cara, la cualdedicóal mayor.

-.-

\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó Karamatsu mientras que Osomatsu le miró con extrañeza.- ¿Qué opinas de Totoko?

\- Ah. -Tardó unos segundos en responder y comentó con un rostro sonriente y un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Es muy linda. Y huele muy bien.

\- Pfff, jajaja... -El mayor comenzó a reír pero se detuvo en seco al ver ahora un ceño fruncido en el jovencito que caminaba a un lado de él.- Lo siento. Es sólo que pensé que tu pensamiento es normal, como el de un ser humano corriente.

\- ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperabas? -Murmuró el chico con un aire de enojo y soltó un suspiro de desagrado.

\- En serio lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte. -Comentó el sacerdote con cierto arrepentimiento y acarició la cabeza del pequeño demonio como gesto de disculpa. El más joven sólo frunció un poco más el ceño, pero no apartó su mano.

Llegaron a la mazmorra donde el ahora llamado Osomatsu, debía permanecer encerrado. Al entrar, Karamatsu suspiró después de mirar a detalle el interior. Era oscuro, húmedo y desagradable. Aquellas paredes manchadas de hollín y el suelo sucio que no había sido limpiado en años no ayudaban a mejorar la percepción que pudiese tener de aquella habitación.

Abandonó sus pensamientos mientras giraba la vista en dirección al menor. Justo en el momento en que éste se levantaba el hábito y dejaba al descubierto su desnudez a falta de prendas intimas. Mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva, recordaba que por las prisas no había dejado interiores junto al hábito para que el demonio vistiera.

\- Oso-Osomatsu... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó sin acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre, mientras se acercaba e impedía que sacara la cabeza de aquella ropa.- No tienes que desvestirte. Si no te gustan esas ropas puedo conseguir algo más que puedas usar cuando no haya nadie alrededor.

\- ¿Ah? En realidad no es que me gusten o no. De cualquier forma, no es que esté acostumbrado a elegir las prendas que tengo que usar. -Le miró con cierto recelo.- Es sólo que ya que estamos de nuevo en este cuarto... tenemos que hacerlo.

Osomatsu recalcó lo último con cierto tono que aunque no era provocativo, para Karamatsu continuaba escuchándose indecente.

\- Eso... no es necesario. Los verdugos y todos los que podrían hacernos daño se han ido. Y yo tampoco quiero seguir haciéndote daño. -Contestó con un aire lastimero.

\- No. Sí es necesario. Si él llegase a enterarse de que no cumpliste con sus exigencias... -Dijo y se llevó una mano a la boca, para terminar mordiéndola con fuerza hasta rasgar la piel.

\- ¡O-osomatsu! ¡Sangre! -El sacerdote se acercó a socorrerle, pero al tomar su mano notó que la herida ya había cerrado. Aquel extraño poder había salido por completo de su memoria momentáneamente.

\- No seas tonto. Algo como esto no me puede lastimar... pero tú, en cambio,puedes salir herido. -Estiró una de sus manos rodeando su cintura para tocar con presión la espalda del mayor.

Karamatsu soltó un quejido y dio un respingo. Su frente comenzaba a empaparse de sudor, las heridas de los azotes que había recibido seguían ahí.

\- ¿Ves? Tú no te puedes curar... Por eso, no deberías arriesgar así tu vida. -Tomó con suavidad las manos del sacerdote y las llevó a sus caderas para luego deslizarlas hacia su trasero.

El de sotana sintió la suavidad de aquella piel. Al no llevar interiores podía sentir la forma exacta y el calor de aquel cuerpo. Se mordió el interior del labio al sentir que una sensación peligrosa amenazaba con provocarle deseos impuros.

\- No quiero que te expongas. Podemos disfrutar de la orden del anciano mientras él no esté aquí. Él está seguro que ahora te has vuelto adicto a mi cuerpo y por eso cumplirás sus deseos, pero no tenemos que hacerlo como él quiere. -Comentó con un tono que ahora sí rebosaba lascivia.

\- Basta, Osomatsu. Si el padre Cassido está seguro de que cumpliré, sólo debemos fingir que lo hicimos. Esto no es necesario. No deberíamos forzarnos a esto.-Dijo mientras apartaba con brusquedad sus manos del cuerpo del demonio.

\- No me estoy forzando. De verdad quiero hacerlo. -Se quejó mientras se estiraba para aferrarse del cuello del mayor y tirar de él hacia abajo.

\- ¡Osomatsu! -El mayor trató de enderezar su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el demonio ponía todo su peso en el agarre.- ¡Basta! ¿¡Por qué quieres hacer un acto tan impúdico por ti mismo!?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es algo impúdico! ¡Sólo es sexo! -Dijo el demonio sin entender la resistencia del mayor.

\- ¡Ambos somos hombres! ¡Además de que soy un sacerdote! -Exclamó el hombre bastante exaltado.- ¡Hice una promesa hacia Dios y ya he roto demasiado mivoto de castidad!

\- Oh, ¿Es por tu voto o porque soy un chico? -Preguntó afligido.

\- ¡Es por ambas! -Gritó y mientras tomaba aire pudo sentir que el demonio liberaba su cuerpo.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Osomatsu caminó cabizbajo hacia la pequeña cama y se recostó en ella. Karamatsu comenzaba a recuperar la compostura por lo que ahora notaba que el pequeño, hecho un ovillo, estaba temblando. Probablemente... estaba llorando. El remordimiento cubría su ser mientras trataba de entender qué es lo que había hecho como para poner tan triste al menor.

Se acercó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Acercó una mano hacia el rostro del menor pero fue rechazada con el impacto de un golpe que éste le había propinado. Alejó su mano golpeada y se limitó a hablar.

\- Osomatsu... ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó tratando de averiguar el por qué el menor se estaba comportando así.- No es algo por lo que debas llorar. No entiendo. O más bien, no puedo creer que de verdad quieras hacerlo.

No recibió respuesta del demonio. Continuó hablando manteniendo la calma.

\- Es decir, lucías tan asustado cuando su excelencia... nos impuso aquel castigo. Es difícil para mí creer que ahora quieras... tener sólo sexo por place-

\- No tengo nada más... -Osomatsu interrumpió al sacerdote, y éste se quedó observándole con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó sin entender.

\- ¡Que no tengo nada más con que pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí! -Gritó y se sentó de golpe en la cama con los ojos llorosos.

\- Osomatsu... -El mayor poco a poco entendía que no era algo que en verdad quisiera hacer.

\- Sólo quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí...

\- De verdadno es necesario que lo hagas de esa forma. -Contestó suavizando su expresión y mirando con ternura al demonio que en aquél momento parecía de todo menos un demonio. Los cuernos en su cabeza no importaban.

\- ¡Pero es lo único que tengo que puede valer algo! -Dijo con la cara llorosa y una expresión que provocó un estrujón el pecho del mayor.

El sacerdote tiró del cuerpo del demonio hacia el de él abrazándole por impulso. Le apretó con fuerza mientras sentía nuevamente aquél sentimiento impío recorriendo su cuerpo. Quería negar con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de probar la dulzura de los labios del pequeño. No entendía si era provocado por aquel deseo narcisista que el padre Agatho siempre comentaba que padecía, pues después de todo el demonio era como una pequeña versión adulterada de sí mismo, o si era por alguna otra razón. Aún así, reprimió aquel deseo vicioso de su cabeza y se limitó a seguir abrazando al demonio.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso... -Dijo ya calmado y sintió los latidos apresurados del pecho de ambos.- Cuando quieras agradecerme, lo único que tienes que hacer es darme un abrazo. Eso me hará extremadamente feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

El demonio asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué diablos? Tu petición es muy estúpida... Karamatsu. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- No es una petición estúpida. Sólo es algo que me hará very happy~ -Dijo con una sonrisa brillante y al final dijo unas palabras en alguna lengua desconocida haciendoque el demonio frunciera el ceño.

\- Ugh... Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que con el último abrazo tal vez ya pagué todo lo que te debía. -Dijo forzando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrando sus dientes.

Karamatsu volvió a sentir aquél estrujón en el pecho pero decidió volver a ignorarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos dar un paseo por la ciudad. -Se detuvo unos segundos meditando algo que había recordado.- Pero antes, ¿qué te parece si conseguimos unos interiores para que vistas debajo del hábito?

\- Por mí está bien. -Agregó con malicia.- Igual no me importará si son de la señorita Totoko.

-.-

El sacerdote aprovechó aquella salida, autorizada por el padre Agatho, para enseñarle a Osomatsu los alrededores de la iglesia. Le enseñó la fachada, el enorme jardín que lo adornaba y finalmente, vistiendo unas pequeñas bufandas tejidas y guantes, salieron al frío de la ciudad.

Pasaron por el mercadillo y Karamatsu compró pan para ambos, así que arrastró a Osomatsu hacia la plaza de la ciudad y le obligó a sentarse en una banca a comer. Podía notar el nerviosismo del demonio. Probablemente, pensaba, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar aquellas situaciones cotidianas de la vida y mucho menos a estar afuera sin que nadie se fijase en él. Por ello, cada que alguien pasaba y les observaba, Osomatsu comenzaba a temblar y a sudar con temor a pesar de que el hábito impedía que su naturaleza real fuese expuesta.

Karamatsu estaba a punto de morder el bollo de pan que tenía en las manos cuando algo jaló de su sotana con fuerza haciendo que diera un saltito en su lugar. Miró aquello que le había provocado aquel espanto y se encontró con la cara llorosa de un niño que sería un par de años menor que Osomatsu. Aquél chiquillo con la cara sucia y los cabellos despeinados, balbuceaba palabras que el sacerdote no comprendía pero el pequeño continuaba jalando de sus ropas con fuerza.

\- Calma, pequeño, ¿qué ocurre? -El sacerdote le apartó con calma y el niño continuó lloriqueando mientras ahora jalaba a Osomatsu del hábito.

La mirada del sacerdote se encontró con la del demonio, ambos estaban confundidos y no sabían qué es lo que pasaba. Entre todas esas palabras, las únicas palabras que parecían tener sentido eran "padre" y "congelando". Antes de que Karamatsu pudiese volver a hablar para interrogar al pequeño, Osomatsu ya se había levantado de la banca y dejó que el niño le guiara jalando su ropa.

\- ¡Espera, Osomatsu! -Karamatsu se levantó de la banca y les siguió a paso apresurado pues el pequeño comenzó a guiarles dando pasos rápidos, casi como si quisiera que corrieran.

El sacerdote supo que habían llegado a su destino, inmediatamente, al ver a un hombre recostado sobrela nieve y sin moverse. Estaba a punto de morir debido a las bajas temperaturas que el invierno siempre concedía en aquella ciudad. Miró a Osomatsu quien sólo observaba con la mirada perdida a aquel hombre.

\- No te preocupes. -Dijo al niño mientras se acercaba al hombre sobre la nieve.

De cerca notó que aún no respiraba, por lo que se inclinó en el suelo y sacándose el relicario de entre la sotana, comenzó un par de oraciones de las que estaba acostumbrado a realizar. El niño y el demonio le observaban con confusión. Después de un par de minutos, Karamatsu se levantó y tomando por el hombro a Osomatsu se alejó un poco del hombre.

\- Mi trabajo está hecho. En verdad no tienes que preocuparte, niño. Te aseguro que tu padre será recibido en la gloria de nuestro señor todo poderoso. -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de seguridad y jaló más del hombro de Osomatsu hasta alejarse por completo del niño que le veía consternado.

Caminaron un par de calles lejos del lugar, hasta que Osomatsu detuvo el paso. Karamatsu se sorprendió al verle de pie, sin moverse y con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Osomatsu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -Preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué? -Dijo en voz baja y Karamatsu apenas pudo entenderle.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste? -Preguntó y comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Te refieres a aquél hombre? -Los ojos de Karamatsu se abrieron por aquella pregunta. Ahora estaba enternecido de que el demonio sintiera alguna especie de compasión en su corazón.- Osomatsu, no te preocupes. Es simplemente la voluntad de Dios. La ayuda ya fue dada, pues he rezado esperando que su alma sea recibida en el reino de los cielos. El cuerpo físico no importa, éste sólo es un contenedor que alberga a nuestra alma, y la de ese hombre ya ha sido salvada.

Lo acontecido después de que el sacerdote terminase de hablar fue totalmente inesperado para él. Había recibido una patada en la espalda por parte del demonio. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo notar que este fruncía el ceño y mostraba los dientes, apretándolos con fuerza con su mandíbula, mientras sus ojos rojizos brillaban. Aquella mirada expresaba más que enojo, un total desprecio hacia el hombre.

\- ¡Idiota! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo al padre y a algunos ciudadanos que caminaban por aquellas calles haciendo sus diligencias.- ¡Cerdo asqueroso!

La imagen de una hermana gritando en plena calle palabras inapropiadas era un espectáculo poco común así que todos miraban impactos.

\- Osomatsu, cálmate. -Decía Karamatsu igual de sorprendido que el resto y sin sabes cómo reaccionar. Trató de poner una mano en su hombro para calmarle pero recibió un bofetón en esta. Era la segunda vez que no dejaba que le tocara así que supuso estaba demasiado enojado para siquiera tocarle.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! -Dijo mientras unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos haciendo que el color rojizo de estos resaltara aún más que antes. Continuó con una voz quebrada.- Eres un hipócrita... Ningún alma cuidará de ese niño después de que ese hombre muera...

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo más, Osomatsu comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de Karamatsu. Fue demasiado rápido como para que el padre reaccionase a tiempo así que cuando comenzó a correr detrás de él, dejando a una pequeña muchedumbre cuchicheando sobre lo que habían visto, ya era demasiado tarde. Dobló en varias esquinas, dándose cuenta de que le había perdido.

'¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?', pensaba el sacerdote. No entendía por qué había corrido ni por qué estaba tan molesto. Su cabeza se inundó rápido con pensamientos negativos mientras buscaba a Osomatsu por toda la ciudad. Podría ocurrir que Osomatsu huyera del pueblo, dejando a Karamatsu en una penosa posición con la iglesia. Si perdía aquello que le habían encomendado no sólo él corría peligro, sino también toda la gente de la iglesia.

Volvió a retomar la búsqueda. Corrió por toda la ciudad dando vueltas y vueltas por todos lados y preguntando si alguien había visto que una joven monja saliera del pueblo. Los aldeanos que estaban cerca de las afueras le habían contestado con una negativa. Después de una hora de búsqueda, el sacerdote estaba exhausto. Una fuerte brisa azotó el pueblo haciendo que se cubriera con sus brazos. Aquél viento le hizo tener una corazonada.

Marchó a paso veloz hacia donde el hombre moribundo se encontraba. Sólo ahí no había ido pues estaba más preocupado pensando en la posibilidad de que el demonio escapara, que en que éste hubiese regresado con aquél niño y su padre.

Cuando llegó a la calle desierta en donde yacía tirado el hombre se acercó con miedo y se sorprendió de encontrar a Osomatsu abrazado al cuerpo de éste. Aquel pequeño igual abrazaba a su padre por el otro costado. Notó que había algo que no estaba ahí antes. Un par de mantas envolvían al hombre y Karamatsu supo que eran de la iglesia por los estampados que tenían. Seguro el demonio corrió a buscarlas y luego regresó, por ello no le encontró, ya que jamás pensó en buscar a Osomatsu ahí.

\- Osomatsu... -Dijo su nombre en un tono cariñoso haciendo que el demonio diera un brinquito.

\- Ah, eres tú. No me asustes así. -Contestó el demonio secamente.

\- Osomatsu, no puedes hacer esto con esa ropa que tienes. Si alguien te ve pensará que una monja está haciendo vulgaridades. -Dijo en un tono de regaño pero con una voz dulce.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? -Osomatsu comenzó a ignorar su presencia a partir de ese momento y comenzó frotar el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Karamatsu pudo notar que incluso la bufanda, con la que había salido de la iglesia, estaba ahora en el cuello del hombre moribundo.

\- Vamos... No te rindas... -Le murmuraba al hombre quien respiraba pesadamente.

Al notar que la respiración pasabade pesada a una más débil, frunció las cejas y apretó los labios. Reposó una de sus orejas en el pecho del hombro y pudo notar con mayor facilidad que los latidos se hacían más y más débiles. Se separó del pecho y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza, dando golpecitos para reanimarle.

\- ¡No puedes morir! ¡No así! ¡Por favor, resiste! -Gritaba tratando de reanimar el corazón de aquél hombre dando golpecitos en su pecho.

El de ojos rojos sólo detuvo elataque de pánico al sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza. Aquél hombre tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y con una sonrisa en los labios le habló.

\- Gracias. -Dijo y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

La mano que acariciaba la cabeza del demonio se deslizó lentamente para caer sobre las mantas. Osomatsu se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder detenerlas.

\- No. No. ¡No! ¡De verdad no te puedes morir así! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Despierta! -Dijo mientras ahora golpeaba el cuerpo inerte y sin vida del hombre.

\- ¡Basta, Osomatsu! -Gritó Karamatsu llamando su atención.

Uno brazos envolvieron al demonio antes de que pudiera replicar.

\- ¡No me toques! - Se zafó de sus brazos al tiempo que se arrastraba por encima del ahora cadáver y abrazaba al pequeño que aún seguía ahí.

Aquella conmovedora escena de un niño tratando de proteger a otro se grabó en las retinas de Karamatsu. La mirada que el demonio le dedicaba ya no era de odio si no de angustia.

\- Osomatsu... -Estiró una mano para alcanzarle y se detuvo al ver que el chico cerraba los ojos con miedo.- Osomatsu, estás asustando al niño.

Osomatsu dejó de apretar al niño y observó que en efecto, éste temblaba con pavor debido a aquella situación. El demonio le abrazó nuevamente pero ahora de una forma más delicada.

\- Lo siento... -Se disculpó y tanto el niño como él comenzaron a llorar.

Karamatsu tomó la mano de Osomatsu y la del otro pequeño. Se preguntaba por qué su corazón dolía tanto y por qué se sentía tan mal si no había hecho nada incorrecto.

\- ¿Pueden apartarse de ahí?

Una voz desconocida sorprendió al sacerdote y también a ambos niños. Una mujer de la misma edad de Karamatsu les observaba sin expresión alguna. Iba vestida con un hábito diferente al de la iglesia de la ciudad.

\- Dije, ¿pueden apartarse de ahí? -Repitió con una voz bastante ronca para ser la de una mujer.

Un hombre. Era un hombre en hábito. Y lo más increíble para Karamatsu no era que llevaba una extraña arma larga y filosa, si no que tenía el mismo rostro que Osomatsu y él.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Tres millones de años después pero lo importante es que ya me voy a poner a escribir de nuevo los fics que tenía en el olvido. La vida real puedes ser difícil en ciertas ocasiones, y aunque uno desee retomar proyectos lo cierto es que el estado de ánimo influye tanto como el tiempo disponible que nos deja el día a día. No mentiré, pasé por unas duras situaciones personales, el quiebre de una relación, la separación con personas que adoraba tener en mi vida, y tampoco mi salud estuvo de lo mejor.

Pero ahora después de bastante tiempo para reponerme, siento que ya tengo las energías para continuar escribiendo esas historias que salen de mi corazón y buscan que aprecien la ship que tanto amo. Igual recuerden que este fic lo escribo como desahogo y por eso tal vez al leerlo les deje una sensación de "wtf, qué es esto!? Esto no es Osomatsu-san". Pero recuerden que cada cabeza es un mundo, y cada fic un universo diferente. So, aprovechando que ya mejoré en mis clases de japonés y el trabajo ya no es tan pesado como antes, seguiré escribiendo hasta que se me caigan los dedos.

Ya había comentado en el fic de Osito rescatista y Kara basquetbolista (Los sueños de un chico), que después de actualizar ese y este, continuaría con mi fic más larguito. Y después de eso trataré de llevar cierto seguimiento en éstos.

Igual si quieren brindar apoyo a esta triste escritora pueden dejar comentarios. En realidad, debo admitir que cada comentario y favorito que le dan a mis fics me hace muy feliz. También, la autora se la pasa en el maravilloso mundo de la internet así que cada que alguien la menciona o menciona cualquiera de sus fics y tiene la oportunidad de leerlo, ésta se pone extremadamente feliz. Ya le voy a cortar a este testamento.

Como comentario de este capítulo, podemos alegrarnos de que DeviOsito al fin tiene un nombre. Y con esto pueden estar seguros de que pronto aparecerán más matsus en la historia, poco a poco. Y de igual forma, este enredo tendrá un sentido que de verdad vaya de acuerdo con Religionmatsu.

PD: Lamento si esperaban contenido subido de tono en el capítulo, pero lo cierto es que Karamatsu sacerdote aún conserva un poco de ese cinismo/hipocresía/moral(?) que los religiosos poseen.

PD2: Igual pueden hacer sus apuestas sobre qué diablos está pasando acá xD


	4. Alma trastocada

"Las alas del demonio".

Capítulo 4 – "Alma trastocada".

La suavidad de las sabanas fue lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos. El olor a limpieza se mezclaba con un perfume que seducía sus sentidos. El hombre, maduro de facciones fuertemente marcadas, acercó la nariz a la fuente de aquella fragancia dulce y aspiró con fuerza. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, al moverse aquel objeto suave y húmedo en el que había hundido el rostro.

\- Karamatsu.- Una voz que emanaba una dulzura adictiva habló con un tono de extrañeza.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Eh?

El rostro del sacerdote quedó teñido de color cobrizo al percatarse de que se encontraba con la punta de la nariz metida entre los cabellos de aquel demonio que le había acompañado ya por varios días y le hacía dudar de todo en lo que creía.

\- Mghhh, me aplastan...

Saltó de sorpresa cuando notó que un pequeño cuerpo se encontraba entre el demonio y él.

Enfocó su adormilada vista y trató de hacer memoria. Era aquel niño que había quedado huérfano el día anterior. Los recuerdos del demonio aferrándose a este con fuerza llegaron a su cabeza. No hubo ningún poder de convencimiento para que lo dejara ahí ni tampoco en el orfanato anexado a la iglesia. El demonio había abrazado aquel cuerpecito desaliñado, manchado de hollín y suciedad, y lo había hecho parte de su persona hasta que el sacerdote, resignado por sus gritos y pataleos, había cargado con ambos cuerpos de regreso a la iglesia.

Otra memoria borrosa regresó, aquel individuo de mirada gélida, vestido de hábito le recordó a una versión crecida de Osomatsu, o... en una mejor explicación... a él mismo, vestido de mujer.

Karamatsu se encontraba confundido y no recordaba nada después del encuentro, como si tuviese una laguna mental justo después de que hubiese comenzado el ataque de histeria del demonio.

Se llevó una mano a la frente al sentir una punzada en la cabeza. Aquella acción y un quejido de dolor alertaron al demonio de su estado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Karamatsu? -Decía mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba al más pequeño a salir de entre las sábanas.

\- ¿Le duele, señor? -Preguntó el pequeñito de nombre aún desconocido.

\- ¿Qué? Todavía no soy un señor... -Dijo y fue el último en levantarse de la cama.

\- No evadas la pregunta... Karamatsu...

El demonio había acercado su rostro al del adulto y había juntado sus frentes para sentir su temperatura. El sacerdote sintió como su respiración se agitaba y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de comodidad le abrazaba. Un sentimiento desconocido lo embargó.

\- No pareces tener fiebre... -Dijo con un tono de aliviada preocupación.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos y el demonio adquirió un tenue sonrojo al notar la cercanía del sacerdote. Osomatsu sintió un impacto en la espalda que lo sacó de aquel estado de éxtasis.

\- ¡Hermanita, tengo hambre! -Dijo el más pequeñito en un tono juguetón mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del demonio. Karamatsu sintió que le había dedicado una mirada de desprecio cuando sus ojos se encontraron por una pequeña fracción de segundo.

\- Claro, debes tener hambre. -Respondió el demonio pero su mirada demostró reflexión ante las palabras de la criatura que demandaba su atención.- N-no soy una chica...

La exclamación sorprendió al pequeño que ahora le veía confundido, y el sacerdote no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que dejó más colorado al de ojos rojizos.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, sacerdote pervertido!

\- ¡Sacerdote pervertido! -Gritó el pequeño secundando al demonio e hizo un mohín.

\- E-eso realmente me ofende. Soy una persona que ha dedicado su vida enteramente a nuestro señor y jamás he tenido pensamientos impu-... -Sus palabras se cortaron al encontrarse con el rostro de los dos pequeños. Centró su atención en el aspecto desaliñado del demonio, con las ropas desacomodadas y los botones de su camisa mal abotonados, podía ver la piel desnuda y seguir el contorno de su figura con aquellas finas prendas. Notó que parecía un chico común y corriente ya que la única prenda que tenía puesta correctamente era el tocado que cubría sus cuernos y la cola seguramente estaba enrollada en su cintura, un truco que le había visto aplicar durante varios días. Aun así, aquel delgado cuerpo continuaba despertando ciertas pasiones que el sacerdote pensaba que no poseía. Tragó en seco.- ¡Jamás he tenido pensamientos impuros, y aunque los tuviera lo cierto es que jamás me masturb-OUCH!

Un puño había caído con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora su dueña.

\- ¿Qué decías, asqueroso sacerdote corrompedor de menores? -Una dulce voz había hablado, contrastando con lo impolítico de sus palabras.

\- ¡Señorita Totoko! ¡Qué linda se ve esta mañana! -Exclamó Osomatsu con una enorme sonrisa, pues para él era un regalo el ver a aquella chica tan linda a tempranas horas del día.

\- Buenos días, Osomatsu. Traje ropas limpias para ti... -Su linda sonrisa se deformó en un gesto de sorpresa al ver a la personita que estaba aferrada a la cintura del demonio.

Aún estaban sentados encima de aquella cama por lo que Totoko volteó el rostro hacia Karamatsu y lo observó con una expresión de asco. Karamatsu la miraba sin comprender mientras se sobaba el golpe recibido. Un minuto tardó para que relacionara la escena que estaba protagonizando con aquella expresión de la joven.

\- T-Totoko...

\- Eres el peor... No te bastaba con Osomatsu que es un encanto. Tuviste que ir a por una presa aún más pequeña para saciar tus más bajos y pérfidos instintos. Karamatsu, de verdad que eres el ser más desagradable de este planeta...

\- ¡Totoko-chan, cálmate, no es lo que parece! -Trató de explicarse pero un aura asesina rodeaba a la chica.

\- ¿Hmm? Yo traje a este chico conmigo, señorita Totoko. ¿Está mal? -Interrumpió Osomatsu contrariado al no entender el motivo de la disputa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo trajiste tú, Osomatsu? -La expresión de Totoko se suavizó.

Después de que la joven religiosa preguntara las razones, Osomatsu relató la situación del día anterior y el por qué no quería dejar a su suerte a aquél pequeño.

\- Lo siento por actuar impulsivamente... -Se disculpó.

La joven monja se encontraba en su propio mundo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas delicadamente y se sumergía en aquella historia como si fuera una obra trágica.

\- No, no te disculpes, hiciste lo que pensaste correcto. Osomatsu, tu corazón está lleno de bondad... Por otra parte... Karamatsu, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

El sacerdote tragó en seco y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

Totoko no parecía lidiar ante la situación con sentimientos de sorpresa. Dirigió una mirada de desconfianza al sacerdote y suspiró, su mirada parecía que podría atravesarlo como un cuchillo.

\- Entonces, a ti lo que te gusta es coleccionar niños pequeños, ¿no?

Karamatsu se sintió herido. Su vieja amiga de la infancia lo tomaba por un degenerado. ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir esa infamia?

\- Non, non, non, ma petite Totoko~ Estás equivocada.

\- ¡No hagas eso! Odio cuando hablas en ese tono. Eres tan desagradable... ¡Me enervas!

\- Totoko, estamos en el pasillo, la madre superiora te regañará si te escucha hablando así...

Totoko bufó antes de girar los ojos y cruzar los brazos.

\- Como decía, Osomatsu lo trajo. No yo. Incluso él te lo ha confirmado con su historia... -Puntualizó y Totoko le dedicó otra mirada de sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con frialdad.- ¿Por qué está aquí? Hay un orfanato en el otro edificio y tú lo sabes... Explícate. Y si tu explanación no tiene sentido yo misma te enviaré al reino de los cielos. -Sentenció con una voz pacífica pero peligrosa.

\- Se lo dije a Osomatsu, pero… -Karamatsu bajó la cabeza en un gesto de duda. Su confianza parecía hecha trizas.- Dijo que no le abandonaría... y que yo era un hipócrita.

\- ¿Eso dijo? -Preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo soy, Totoko? -Preguntó afligido. Además, sabía que, aunque Totoko era dura con él, seguía siendo su preciosa amiga de la infancia y jamás le mentiría.

\- Bueno... Siendo honesta... -Totoko se rascó la nuca buscando las palabras, pensativa.- Creo que entre tú y yo, eres el que más ha seguido fielmente las ordenes de tus superiores. Demasiado. ¡No dudas de nada! ¡Confías en todo lo que te dicen! Incluso si lo que nos enseñaron en esta iglesia nos hace pensar de una manera, y los superiores predican con otras acciones. Eres muy crédulo. -Puntualizó señalándolo con un dedo.

Karamatsu se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Entiendo por qué Osomatsu hizo lo que hizo, ¿sabes? En mi caso, decidí volverme una monja cuando noté que muchas de las chicas del orfanato terminaban en las calles, vendiendo sus cuerpos para sobrevivir. ¡Yo no quería eso para mí! Pero no había mucho que hacer al ser huérfanos. Sin dinero, siendo una mujer bonita, por naturaleza. -Un poco de la soberbia de la joven se filtró pero no estaba alejada de la realidad. Continuó el relato después de aclararse la garganta.- Muchas de las jóvenes que aspiran a monjas en la iglesia, están aquí por necesidad, no por gusto.

\- Totoko...

\- De cualquier manera... ¿Es que acaso no eres capaz de negarle ningún capricho a Osomatsu? ¿Acaso es empatía... o es otra cosa aún más turbia? -Ahora le miraba con cierta compasión. Como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de su alma.

\- ¿T-turbia? -Tosió con fuerza.- N-no sé si es empatía... pero lo cierto es que no pude negarle el traerlo. Además, el sacerdote _ me dio el permiso de dejar quedarse al niño, ya que Osomatsu es especial... y debemos cuidarlo.

La chica suspiró, antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia el comedor, murmuró un "Haz lo quieras".

Karamatsu la miró aún confundido, extrañamente cansado. Decidió regresar a la habitación con Osomatsu y dejar que todo transcurriera por si solo.

-.-

-.-

\- No deberías estar aquí... -Gruñó un hombre de cabellos despeinados.

Sentado sobre una piedra en mitad del bosque, aquel hombre jugaba con una toca de monja dándole vueltas con su dedo índice, mientras le hablaba a algo que no podía ver.

\- Y tú no debiste aparecer frente a ellos ni dejar que se llevaran al niño. -Replicó en un tono de triste reclamo una voz gruesa pero cándida.- No quiero que sufran más de la cuenta...

\- No pude evitarlo...

\- Más bien, no quisiste evitarlo... -Le habló con aún más desconsuelo.

\- No pongas esa cara... No quiero verte abatido... -Dijo mientras el sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderaba de su existencia.

Una luz le alumbró directo en la cara haciéndolo parpadear de manera involuntaria. De aquella luz pareció nacer un cuerpo envuelto en unos ropajes blancos como la nieve que adornaba el paisaje. La figura se fundía con el entorno, mientras aquella irreconciliable muerte le miraba embelesada. Una brisa acarició su mejilla, una brisa causada por un par de extremidades aladas que se agitaban luchando contra el aire frío de invierno.

\- ¿Entonces, dices que no quieres verme? -Preguntó y sonrió de una manera inquieta, una mezcla de abatimiento y gentileza brotaba de su expresión.

\- Claro que quiero. -Se abrazó a su cuerpo celestial y lo apretó con fuerza suficiente como para no quebrarlo.- Lo siento... Fue un impulso de estupidez.

\- No te preocupes... Lo entiendo... Te entiendo. -Dijo y acarició aquellos cabellos despeinados, dejando que aquel miserable chico de cuerpo frío, su propio "Tánatos", le robara el calor de su cuerpo con aquel abrazo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, ambas figuras se separaron, evitando el contacto visual.

\- La "Diosa" se enojará conmigo... Se supone debí llevarle al niño. -Dijo en un suspiro mientras continuaba analizando sus fallos.

\- Lo hará, y tendrás que soportar sus regaños. -Expresó en una risa animada.

\- Tch... ¿De verdad lo crees? -Chasqueó la lengua con falso fastidio.- No, olvídalo, estamos hablando de ÉL... Incluso si hubiera hecho lo que me pidió estaría recibiendo un sermón sobre que pude haber hecho mejor las cosas.

El ser alado sólo se rió. Suspiró en aquel clima helado pudiendo ver el aire caliente que expulsaba. Para él era una sensación que no había vivido en años, décadas o incluso siglos.

\- Al menos, el menor de todos nosotros está bien. Eso quiere decir que no todo está perdido. -Comentó para calmar la situación.

La muerte le escuchaba con atención sin evitar el fruncir su mirada. Aquella divinidad hablaba con mucha gracia y gentileza.

\- Nunca me acostumbraré a tu nueva forma de hablar y actuar... Sin importar el tiempo...

\- Es imposible que la gente no cambie después de tanto tiempo... Además, yo siempre me cuestione muchas cosas... -Hizo un gesto pensativo poniendo los ojos con una expresión entre gatuna y de desconcierto.- Incluso ahora no sé quién soy yo, o qué es lo que me hace ser yo.

\- Bueno, al menos, eso no ha cambiado de ti. Sigues haciendo las mismas preguntas mientras re-fle-xio-nas... -Eso último lo dijo mientras movía sus dedos índices y anulares simulando unas comillas.

\- ¿No querías que cambiara? -Preguntó un poco abatido el de blanco ignorando el sarcástico actuar del otro.

Un minuto de silencio se hizo presente, el ser alado aunque conservaba los movimientos parsimoniosos no pudo evitar que se notara su aflicción en su mirada. Una mano acarició sus cabellos como consuelo.

\- No importa que tanto cambies, te seguiré queriendo mucho más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo. -Una sonrisa galante se formó en su rostro.

El ángel volvió a reír.

\- Tú también cambiaste... Esa forma de hablar... ¿Acaso no es de-

\- ¡No lo digas! -Expresó la parca con vergüenza.- No trataba de imitarlo precisamente a él. Aunque ahora quisiera que el destino se encargara de destruirlo incluso si nos destruye a nosotros.

\- Ah, y eso es lo que no ha cambiado de ti. -Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- No bromees... Mi única incertidumbre es sobre qué haremos ahora. -Gruñó de mala manera.

\- Lo primero es lo primero, debes llevar el reporte al lago. Ya después sabremos qué podemos hacer. -Continuó su parlamento mientras sonreía.

\- Bien... -Asintió con la cabeza.- Pero, antes... ¿Puedes hacer "eso"?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por primera vez desde aquel primer abrazo. Ambos se sonrieron y acercaron sus cuerpos uno al lado del otro.

El ángel rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la muerte y le brindó un segundo abrazo lleno de calidez y un cariño sincero. Se separó un poco sólo para depositar los labios en aquella frente fría, carente de calor. A pesar de su naturaleza, para la parca era como si una sensación calidad hubiese invadido la zona que el contrario había tocado.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron con tristeza.

\- Nos vemos, Jyushimatsu...

\- Hasta luego, Ichimatsu-niisan.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de desvanecerse cada uno encaminado a su respectivo destino.

-.-

-.-

\- ¡Karamatsu! -Entró la chica a la habitación de un portazo.- Yo... ¡Ugh!

El sacerdote ayudaba a Osomatsu a abrochar los botones de su hábito, una escena que podría ser tomada como indiscreta y adultera a ojos de un tercero.

\- Totoko... Toca la puerta antes de entrar... -Susurró el sacerdote para luego suspirar. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que su habitación era irrumpida de manera salvaje.

\- ¡Tus indiscreciones no importan!

\- ¿Mis indiscrecio-...?

\- ¡Cállate y ven conmigo! -Exclamó y jalándole del ropaje lo arrastró detrás de ella.

Osomatsu los miró con sorpresa, se sacudió el hábito y los siguió con curiosidad. En el camino no podía dejar de observar al sacerdote quejándose, mientras reía por lo bajo. Aquel adulto era muy infantil en algunas ocasiones. Más aún cuando se trataba de enfrentar con Totoko y perdía sin siquiera dar batalla.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino. Tanto el sacerdote como el demonio vieron con extrañeza la puerta del baño preguntándose qué hacían ahí.

\- No pongan esa cara. Es por el niño que trajeron de la calle. -Explicó Totoko mientras sobaba sus cienes con exasperación.- Será más sencillo si lo ven por ustedes mismos, que tener que explicarlo en palabras.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y los encaminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde dos monjas ayudaban al pequeño a lavarse el cuerpo en una enorme tina deteriorada. Aquel niño, antes sucio, no se resistía al baño, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar de la limpieza que le ofrecían.

El sacerdote y su demoniaco acompañante en hábitos de monja, observaron cómo las hermanas lo secaban y vestían con una pequeña sotana de color roja. La hermana Allegra que parecía muy feliz procedía a ponerle un roquete blanco. Unos claros ropajes de acólito.

Aquel cuarto fue rápidamente desalojado por las otras monjas que habían terminado de asear al pequeño. La hermana Allegra le dijo con voz afable a Totoko que estarían en la capilla haciendo los rezos matutinos. La monja asintió con un tono cortés y servil ante su superiora, antes de que esta saliera de escena.

Todo parecía completamente normal para el sacerdote, hasta que el pequeño que se encontraba de espaldas se volteó y pudo observarle mejor.

\- No puede ser... -Murmuró el demonio mientras se abrazaba por la cintura al sacerdote, bastante atónito.- Karamatsu...

Los ojos rojizos de Osomatsu parecían fundir la cara de Karamatsu, o al menos así lo sintió el sacerdote. Incluso él se encontraba bastante sorprendido por la situación que tenía ante sus ojos.

El sacerdote rodeó por los hombros al demonio, con un único brazo, apretándolo con delicadeza.

\- ¿Ahora lo entienden? -Dijo Totoko.- Es bastante misterioso, ¿no crees, Karamatsu...? No sólo Osomatsu, sino que incluso este niño tiene tu mismo rostro. ¿No es increíble que tres personas... o lo que sean, tengan la misma cara?

Karamatsu no respondió, pero en su mente corrigió... No eran tres, sino cuatro. Aquel sujeto extraño con el hábito de monja también era idéntico a él. A ellos.

El niño, recién bañado, les dedicó una mirada enternecida, como si supiera de antemano algo que ellos no y los compadeciera. O al menos esa fue la idea de Osomatsu, quien no podía dejar de mirar sin ningún reparo al pequeño que para ese momento ya estaba completamente vestido y con una expresión de molestia en toda su fachada.

El sacerdote apretó más al demonio en aquel ligero abrazo que se hizo más fuerte. Quería decirle algunas palabras para sacarlo de su estupefacción.

\- Osomatsu... Yo- ¡Urgh! -El sacerdote soltó un quejido al sentir algo impactando con su estómago.

Aquel impacto había sido provocado por una tacleada del pequeño, quien había impactado con su cabeza directo hacia él, sin ningún reparo.

Mientras el sacerdote trataba de recomponerse del dolor, el pequeño monaguillo yacía ahora abrazado a la cintura del demonio.

Osomatsu lucía estupefacto pues no entendía porque el pequeño le abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Pero no le molestaba, de hecho, era una sensación agradable así que terminó correspondiendo al abrazo del más pequeño.

\- ¿Qué demo-... -Karamatsu aún no salía de su asombro pero trató de mantener la calma inhalando aire y soltándolo lentamente. Se dirigió al pequeño con una sonrisa fingida digna de un actor callejero.- Bueno, pequeñito, puedes contarle a este siervo del señor cómo terminaste en la calle, en aquel estado, y con aquel hombre muerto por el deseo de nuestro Dios Padr-...

Un codazo impactó a su costado. Osomatsu le había atacado, dejándolo sin aire.

\- ¿¡Acaso no puedes ser un poco más considerado!? -Chilló el demonio con una furia notoria.

\- L-lo siento... -Alcanzó a decir el sacerdote.

Un suspiro resonó en la habitación. Ahora era Totoko quien sacudía la cabeza en señal de exasperación y cansancio.

\- Te mereces ese maltrato, Karamatsu. -Dijo y lanzó un nuevo suspiro.- De cualquier manera, él ya habló conmigo. Su nombre es Todd y tiene 8 años, unos pocos menos que Osomatsu.-Miró con desprecio al sacerdote al decir estas palabras y prosiguió.- Había estado viviendo con su padre, en las calles, por un par de meses. Al parecer, su padre había perdido su empleo como zapatero y se había dedicado a mendigar, pues a pesar de intentar sobrevivir como un lustrador de zapatos, no conseguía trabajo. Para colmo, con el frío del invierno terminó colapsando... -Aquella historia podría hacer sentir tristeza a cualquier persona pero Totoko la relataba de manera monótona.- Ah, acá en la iglesia se llamará Todomatsu. ¿Es un buen nombre, verdad?

La monja dijo aquello con orgullo al haber seleccionado aquel nombre, cuidadosamente, mientras enseñaba un trozo de papel con una escritura que sólo ella podía leer. Sonreía ante su logro pues le parecía que encajaba bien con el niño, por alguna razón.

\- Así que Todomatsu. -Dijo en voz baja Osomatsu con una sensación de melancolía y luego, dirigiéndose al que portaba ropas de acolito, le dijo.- Ahora yo seré tu familia, Todomatsu, no te abandonaré.

Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza aquel cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo. El pequeño correspondió aquel abrazo con una mueca que trataba de ocultar que estaba feliz.

\- Entiendo... Supongo que estás de acuerdo en que el pequeño Todomatsu se quede aquí en la iglesia. -Dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues sabía que la joven podía parecer dura, pero guardaba bondad en su persona.

\- No hay otra opción. -Dijo la monja con una indiferencia fingida.

\- Gracias. -Susurró el sacerdote y tomando de la mano al demonio, le arrastró fuera del cuarto junto al pequeño que seguía colgado de él.

Totoko suspiró.

Aquel par ya representaba un problema para su ya muy ajetreada vida, así que no sabía si la adición de aquel pequeño y nuevo individuo podría complicar aún más las cosas. Antes de poder regresar a la capilla para las oraciones contemplativas de aquel día, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de nuevo, el Obispo Agatho entró con un aire pesaroso que no podía esconder su pena. La desdichada monja presintió que no sería una buena noticia lo que escucharía de aquel amable anciano. Tragó en seco, pues sentía que sería algo que de verdad complicaría las cosas.

-.-

El sonido del viento se escuchaba fuertemente por la ventana abierta. El sacerdote procedió a cerrarla para que la nieve no se colara dentro de su habitación. Sentados en la cama estaban un demonio y un mocoso, ambos, su responsabilidad divina. Ambos, una enorme carga que no había pedido jamás. Aquellas pruebas que DIOS le había mandado eran incomprensibles.

No podía regresar a su vieja y monótona, pero tranquila vida.

\- ...-matsu...

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos días que no podía procesar todo súbitamente.

\- ¡Karamatsu!

Aquella voz le hizo girar la mirada hacia el lugar de su procedencia. El demonio le miraba con cierto reproche. Karamatsu tragó en seco, el niño se abrazaba de Osomatsu como si fuera su madre, y eso lo volvía a él... ¿su padre?

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? No te me quedes viendo con esa cara de idiota.

\- Osomatsu, tu lenguaje...

\- Sólo por ser considerado un demonio debido mi aspecto, tu iglesia ya me condenó al infierno, así que da igual si suelto alguna que otra maldición. -Bufó con hartazgo.- Además, ignoras todo lo que te digo a menos que hable así.

\- L-lo siento... -Dijo Karamatsu en una muestra de la poca firmeza que tenía con el demonio.- ¿Qué me decías?

Para ese momento se percató de algo que había ignorado aún más que las palabras del demonio.

\- Osomatsu, ¿dónde está Todomatsu? -Preguntó confundido.

El demonio se había levantado de la cama y caminaba lentamente con dirección al sacerdote.

\- Lo mandé con Totoko... -Susurró mientras se apretaba en un abrazo al joven hombre.

Karamatsu tragó en seco al sentir las intenciones del demonio.

\- Osomatsu... No... -Le separó de su cuerpo con suavidad.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? No tienes que hacer esto-

\- ¡Claro que tengo! -Exclamó el demonio haciendo que el sacerdote se estremeciera por la sorpresa y volvió a abrazarse al cuerpo del adulto.

Karamatsu acarició los cabellos de Osomatsu. No necesitaba ver su rostro, el cual tenía oculto en su pecho, para saber que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Osomatsu? -Dijo el tono más suave que podía hacer.

\- Tengo miedo de que ÉL te haga daño...

Karamatsu se quedó en silencio.

Sintió vergüenza al recordar el creciente deseo que sentía por el demonio. Saber que Osomatsu temblaba al pensar en un hombre del que no se atrevía a decir su nombre. Un hombre que, supuestamente, se dedicaba a predicar para ayudar al desamparado. Percatarse de que el demonio tenía miedo no sólo por sí mismo, sino incluso por él.

No, el demonio ya había demostrado lo mucho que podía sentir compasión y amor por otras personas, al punto de llorar y sacrificarse por otras personas.

¿Cómo podía ser considerado un ser maligno?

Sintió aún más vergüenza de sus actitudes pasadas.

Con una mano, quitó la toca de la cabeza del menor, descubriendo aquellas pequeñas protuberancias. Apartó aquel flequillo que caía por su frente y depositó sus labios en esta.

\- No lo haré contigo...

El demonio le miró con sorpresa, con los ojos aún húmedos. Apretó sus puños que sujetaban parte de la sotana del sacerdote.

\- Pero... el trabajo que te han encomendado es otro... -Apretó con aún más fuerza los puños.- Sólo tienes que usarme. Sí eres tú no me molestará...

\- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

\- Karamatsu, yo-

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió aquel intercambio de sentimientos. Golpeteos en la puerta. Llanto infantil.

\- ¡Quiero a Osomatsu!

Se escuchó una vocecita llorosa que clamaba la compañía de Osomatsu.

El demonio se separó del sacerdote y con rapidez, se coloró la toca. El sacerdote suspiró, se acercó a la puerta y quitando el cerrojo, la abrió. El pequeño saltó dentro de la habitación directo hacia donde estaba Osomatsu y le abrazó.

En la puerta, una agotada Totoko suspiraba y le deseaba la mejor de las suertes al sacerdote.

La monja se retiró y Karamatsu fue forzado a compartir su cama con un integrante extra, que para colmo se encontraba entre él y el demonio. No entendía muy bien porque aquello lo incomodaba. Todomatsu cayó dormido con rapidez mientras continuaba abrazado a Osomatsu.

Una extraña idea cruzó por la mente del sacerdote y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla baja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó en voz baja el demonio, confundido.

\- Nada malo, es sólo que imaginé que parecíamos como un matrimonio con un hijo... -Confesó también en voz baja.- Me da un poco de vergüenza porque es algo a lo que renuncié cuando acepté mis votos de castidad.

No obtuvo una respuesta a aquel comentario.

\- ¿Osomatsu? -Llamó al demonio y en la oscuridad de la habitación pudo percibir, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, una expresión de bochorno.

\- Eres un tonto, Karamatsu... -Murmuró el demonio, con el rostro aún sonrojado, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera pícara al hombre.- Pero, si fuese una mujer, no me molestaría casarme contigo cuando fuese un poco mayor.

Fue inevitable para el sacerdote no sonrojarse junto al demonio.

\- Si no fuese un sacerdote... -No terminó la oración. La sensación de algo agolpándose en su garganta le estremecía. Volvió a sentir aquella calidez inundando su cuerpo.

Osomatsu, quien le confundía enormemente. Para Karamatsu quedaba claro que era un demonio ladino, pero aún así, además de que sentía que lo dirigía en dirección contraria a todo lo que había creído, también se había robado parte de su corazón.

\- Buenas noches. -Le deseó el sacerdote y el demonio asintió.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que cayeron dormidos producto del cansancio.

-.-

Era de mañana cuando el sacerdote se levantó para oficiar un par de misas, y recibió la indicación por parte de la hermana Allegra de ir a la oficina del padre Agatho.

Al entrar en la oficina, no recibió un saludo amigable ni un rostro animado, como era lo acostumbrado de un hombre tan afable como lo era su superior. El padre Agatho sólo le miró con un aire de tristeza y señaló con esa misma mirada un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa, indicándole a Karamatsu que lo tomara. Éste obedeció y abrió aquella carta, sólo para sentir que su sangre se helaba.

\- Esto es... -Inhaló y exhaló despacio para calmarse.- Una petición de viajar a otra ciudad para servir en una nueva iglesia...

\- No es extraño que nuestros sacerdotes u obispos se vayan de la ciudad porque les han encomendado otra diócesis, pero en este caso, debes viajar con el encargo que se te fue encomendado.

\- Esta nueva sede, ¿es en el territorio donde el obispo Cassido reside? -El sudor escurría por su frente al no entender qué debería hacer. Karamatsu no quería decirle al padre Agatho que sentía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

Recordó las palabras de Osomatsu la noche anterior. El sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. No quería admitir que una persona tan importante de su institución podía transmitirle sentimientos tan negativos. Inclusive, aunque el obispo había justificado sus acciones como "buenas", no podía confiar en él al recordar el estado en el que tenía sometido a Osomatsu.

¿Cómo podía confiar en un hombre que le había hecho daño a una persona tan amable como lo era el "demonio"? Y peor aún, ¿dónde estaba aquella compasión que se supone predicaba su iglesia?

\- Oh... -Al fin entendió lo que Osomatsu le reprochaba.

Él no era diferente. No demostraba una compasión real por la gente que le rodeaba, pues si no fuera por Osomatsu, no se habría preocupado por el pequeño Todd. Si no fuera por Osomatsu, jamás habría pensado en si sus acciones eran justas o compasivas.

\- No es obligatorio que te transfieras a una nueva iglesia, siempre puedes rechazar la petición. -Comentó el padre.

\- Lo sé, pero... -Algo no se sentía bien en todo aquello.

El relinchido de un par de caballos provino de la calle, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ambos, el padre Agatho y Karamatsu se acercaron a la ventana a averiguar de qué era ese escándalo.

\- No...

Karamatsu negó lo que estaba viendo.

Un carruaje había estacionado sin previo aviso en las afueras de la iglesia. Con mucho cuidado, el mozo conductor abrió la puerta para ayudar a bajar a un obispo con un hábito dorado. Aquel hombre sólo podía significar una cosa; problemas.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Ya tenía mucho de no actualizar, y este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace meses pero no lo había subido porque no lo había corregido... Aunque siendo sincera, sigue sin ser corregido, así que si ven algún error feo, ténganme compasión orz

Una disculpa si esperaban actus, pero sigo aferrada al hecho de que no quiero abandonar mis fanfics, pues les tengo mucho cariño. Probablemente ya no mucha gente está esperando por actualizaciones pues se cansaron de esperar o ya no están en el fandom de Oso-san. Pero, para las personitas que aún siguen por acá, les mando mucho amor por ser tan pacientes con esta caca de intento de ficker -llora-

Y bueno, espero terminar los capítulos de mis otros fics y por supuesto, la continuación de este. Aunque, a partir de ahora, la historia tomará un rumbo bastante desagradable, sorrymasen.


End file.
